As Beautiful as the Stars
by GabbyTheAngel
Summary: Lady Celestrial of Asgard is loved by both princes. But what happens when one gets her, and the other is cast aside? Story starts out as a Mary Sue, sweet and loving, but ends with a dark twist. Thor/OC/Loki Rated M for later Chapters DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of this story except my character Celestrial, and her family. Everything else belongs to the wonderful world of Marvel.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this, except my character Celestrial and her family. Everything else belongs to the wonderful world of Marvel.**

* * *

Prologue

_ Darkness. Darkness. Everywhere she looked, was just darkness. A young woman with long curly hair slowly stumbled forward. She knew not where she was headed, but she hoped for a light to show itself along her current path. Reaching her hands out, she felt no walls. Nothing. Her feet dragged along a cold texture-less floor. "Cellie!" She turned towards the call of her name, but the sound bounced off the walls like an eternal echo. "Cellie!" The voice called again. She started running in the direction she thought it was coming from. Suddenly, a jolt of pain runs up her left side causing her to double over rather quickly. Somehow, this is familiar. As if it has happened before. This must be a dream…no. This pain is real._

Worry. That was the first thing she saw. It was written on the face of an older woman she didn't quite recognize. "I am sorry," the woman managed to mutter, "I did not mean to frighten you. I only came to change the bandage on your wound." _Wound?_ "My lady, how do you fair?" Uncertain of what to say, she replied with a simple "I am not sure." She then realized her throat was dry and sore. Her curiosity peaked as she remembered her dream, frightened of what might have happened."What has happened to me?" She asked weakly, but as the nurse was about to answer, a rather large man with medium length blonde hair strutted into the room. "Glad to see you are faring well Lady Celestrial," his voiced boomed in the small healing room. "Prince Thor," the nurse exclaimed as she curtsied low, "I shall leave you two alone." As she turned to leave Thor quickly stated "Nonsense. I just came to retrieve the lady and escort her to some well needed fresh air, if she is able." Celestrial looked up and gave him a large smile that said _thank you. _He held his hand out for her to grab. With little effort, he was able to get her out of bed, and walking out of the palace in no time. They walked the long, bright, golden corridors towards the outside paths.

As soon she felt the warm sunlight on her face, Celestrial let out a rather loud giggle. Her long curls wrapped around her as she leaned backwards. Thor laughed to himself as he listened to her carrying on like a young child. "My lady," he interrupted, "I have something to show you." He led her down a thin stone path to a small sitting area that laid within a large fruitful garden. When he sat on a small marble bench, that was placed directly in the middle of all the lush greens, and vivid colors, she couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious sight in front on her. Here was this mighty, fearless, and handsome warrior sitting somewhat crouched over on this seemingly tiny bench. Obvously annoyed, he called to her, "Cellie," this was his nickname for her that nobody else used, "please stop laughing and sit next to me." "Alright," she replied with some laughter still clinging to her breath. Thor looked at her, and almost thought he was looking at another person. But what he saw was this beautiful woman. He never realized this before, since they have known each other since childhood. Apparently, she had grown in ways that were appealing to him. She was about five feet six inches tall, with unusually pale skin, bright strawberry blonde hair, and greenish-brown eyes. Now, most of the women of Asgard are thin, with no womanly accents. But Celestrial was a little on the heavy side, not that he minded, since it was only enough that her chest would swell with each breath, her hips swayed nicely when she walked, and her face had a smooth round shape to it.

Thor noticed the large red sun was setting and snapped his mind out of wandering places it shouldn't be. Quitely, he whispered, "Cellie, do you remember when we first met?" She, with a smile, looks to him, and softly replies "Of course I do. Thor Odinson, are you saying that you cannot remember how it is we first met?" "No, that is not what I meant. I just wanted to know if you recognize where it is we are." Without looking around her, she nods her head gently. "Then tell me, my lady." Cocking her head to the side, and with a reminiscing look on her face, her memory flashes to fifteen years ago...

"_Prince Loki! Get back here! You are so mean!" Around the side of a small bush pops a head of bright strawberry blonde, with angry green eyes. Hiding behind a marble bench is a young boy with black slicked back hair, and calm blue-green eyes. He opens his hands to reveal a necklace. Studying it, he is amazed by how such a clumsy little girl could keep something such as this from being broken into a million pieces. It is a dainty silver butterfly, with ruby encrusted wings. In the center however, he noticed a somewhat large emerald glowing with a faint light. Lost in his discovery, he failed to notice his big brother running to him. "Loki!" As his brother gets closer, he sees the anger in his brother's thick and broad face. He could already tell he would look just like their father. _

"_Loki, give back that item to this lady." Loki looked over to the young girl who finally found them thanks to Thor's big mouth. "But brother, I see no lady of which to give this to." The girl started crying and ran out of the gardens. "Loki, I'll return to to tell you why that was a terrible thing to say." Thor ran after the girl, and caught up to her quickly. "My lady! Please, I am sorry for what my brother has done to you. I return to you what has been stolen." Not wanting to look bad in front of a prince, she quickly wiped her face, curtsied, and smiled as best as she could. When she made eye contact, she saw these big sky blue eyes looking back at her. Even though he was young, you could still see the All-Father in him. A big, lined jaw, somewhat muscular arms, and the makings of a large frame. Shaking herself out of her thoughts of his handsomeness, she quickly said,"Thank you. I don't know why he wanted it. It was just a gift from my mother." "Do not worry. You have it now. Keep a good eye on it though. Oh, where are my manners? My lady, I am Prince Thor, Odinson." He said as he took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. Her pale cheeks quickly became pink, as she realized she is forgetting to introduce herself. "My prince, my name is Celestrial. I am the daughter of Jacob and Anja." "Well Cellie, it was very nice to meet you. Next time however, lets have a meeting on nicer terms." She blushed more thinking this meant he wanted to see her more. _

_ As Thor turned to walk back into the palace, Loki slid up from the shadows on the side. He took her hand, kissed the back of it even more gently than Thor, and sent a chill up her spine by saying, "My beautiful Lady Celestrial, I am Prince Loki, Odinson. I would be honored to walk you back to your dwelling to insure your safety." Being polite and not wanting to dimiss a prince, she reluctantly took hold of his arm as they started the short walk to her house. She looked over her shoulder towards the palace to see a sad looking Thor. _

Thor was beaming when she finished telling him of her memories. He knew that he had loved Cellie since he met her, but now, maybe she feels the same. Looking into her bright eyes, he could see happiness. This was something he hoped to see for the rest of his life, every morning when he awakens, and every night when he falls into slumber. He stood up, and knelt down on the soft grass with one knee, and both of Celestrials' hands in his. "Celestrial, this morning, when I received news of your accident, I panicked. Finding out that you had fallen down several hard stairs, I rushed to the nurses' rooms as fast as I could. Being there for hours, I grew hungry. Of course, as soon as I get something in my mouth, they come to tell me you had awakened. I did not mind however, I was actually quite worried you had actually really hurt yourself. But Cellie, when I was with you, waiting for you to awaken, I thought of something. If you had gravely injured yourself, I do not know what would happen to me. It saddened me to no end, thinking of how I how would live without you. Then, I realized, it's because I love you. I love you Celestrial, and I wish for your hand in marriage. I have already asked this of your parents, and they could not have been happier my love. So, will you marry me?"

Stunned by what just happened, she just sat there with her mouth slightly hanging open. Slowly, she closed her mouth, and started to nod her head. She nodded so hard her neck was hurting. She did not mind it however, for she was to wed a prince of Asgard. Suddenly, finding her voice, she exclaimed "Yes! Yes! Of course! Oh my, Thor, I love you too. I thought you just liked me in a sisterly way, but yes! I will marry you!" Excited, Thor reached into a small leather bag that was bound to his waist. As his hand searched within the bag, it seemed as if he couldn't find what he was looking for. Looking down, patting himself down, even checking the ground, it was obvious that whatever he was searching for, he could not find it. Very quickly though, he locked eyes with Cellie as they both yelled angrily, "LOKI!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Trouble with Loki

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own anything except my character Celestrial, and her family. Everything else belongs to the wonderful world of Marvel. Enjoy! Please favorite/follow/review! Let me know how I am doing!****  
**

**Chapter 1:**** The Trouble with Loki**

Without hesitation, a pale and slender man walked into the sitting area. Running a hand over his slicked black hair, he flashed his blue-green eyes upward and calmly said, "You know, if you called my name any louder, I am certain you will have Valhalla wondering what is going on." Celestrial was quickly on her feet, glaring at the younger Odinson. In a harsh voice she requested, "Loki, give me my ring." With sincerity in his voice, "Alright. You shall have what you ask for." Finishing his statement he crouched onto one knee, took her hand while looking her in the eyes and asked, "My Lady, Celestrial, will you accept this ring that I offer to you?" Shock evident in his eyes, Thor jumped to his feet, "Loki!" "Yes brother?" "What in the nine realms are you doing with my ring?" "Well, obviously brother, I am giving 'Cellie' her ring. Although, you must be mistaken." "And why is that Loki?" He looked at his younger brother with much confusion. "Have you seen the ring I am holding? It is not the boring one you had made, this is a ring that I fashioned myself."

She could no longer hold in her curiosity. "Please, somebody just tell me what is going on." At this point, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had shown up expecting to see a newly engaged Thor. Instead, what they found was a mad Thor, a confused Celestrial, and a calmer than ever Loki. Sif, who was a pretty maiden warrior with long black hair pulled back, dark eyes, and smoothly tanned skin, looked at Loki and questioned, "What are you doing here? This is a special moment for these two. Leave them at once." "Will you people give me a moment to explain? It's quite simple really. I took the ring that Thor was going to give to this beautiful lady. I did it so she could not give a proper answer, giving me time to propose to her myself. I wanted to wait a tad longer, but seeing as my brother had planned for this tonight, I had to change my plans." "Wait, Loki, what you are saying is..you wanted to ask for her hand in marriage?" asked a bewildered Fandral. Even he would not have done something so drastic to a maiden, and he was quite the ladies' man with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and charming words. "Of course I did. Why else would I have gone through the trouble making this ring?" He held it up for all to see. It was white gold, with a square cut emerald in the center. More little emeralds were lined all along the band, which had swirl markings cut into the side. Even Hogun the Grim, with dark hair, almond shaped dark eyes and a permament scowl, looked amazed by this ring.

A large framed, and large bellied red headed man with a long beard chimed in, "Maybe we should leave the three of you to talk this out." The man, Volstagg, turned on his heel and motioned for the rest of them to follow. When they were out of sight, Thor came face to face with Loki. "What do you want with her Loki? I swear, if you hurt her..." Loki raised a hand to cut off his older brother. "Please Thor, why would I ever want to harm this lady? I love her, and I intend to make her my bride." "Hah," Chuckled the muscular blonde, "You show no interest in her until I make plans to wed her. Now, you expect her to leave me, her suitor for 15 years, for you? You make jokes at her. You are mean to her. Why would she love someone so cruel?" Thor had gone too far with that statement, and it hurt Loki. It was written all over his face. With pain in his voice, he shakily replied, "Well then brother...I don't see why she loves you, if she shouldn't love a man so cruel.." He turned and started to run towards the palace with tears in his eyes.

"Thor," said the embarassed young woman, "I think you really hurt him.." She went running after Loki leaving an upset Thor standing next to a lone bench. He sunk towards the ground when he noticed something shining in the fading light. He reached out for it. It was a ring, but not just any ring. It was the ring that his brother had made for Cellie. Tears filled his eyes as he realized how stunning it was. For a moment, he began to wonder whether or not Cellie truly loved him. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head when he began to think upon all of the wonderful memories they had shared together. Lifting his head up, he watched as the love of his life disappeared into the palace.

"Loki, please stop. I need to talk with you!" She ran as fast as she could and finally caught up to him right outside his bedroom door. "Loki," breathed a worn out Celestrial, "Please, let us talk about this." With hurt in his voice, "No. You made your decision clear when you cried with tears of happiness before I showed up. You are happy with him, are you not?" He focused into her eyes with a deep pleading look. "I am very happy." "Good. Then I shall leave you alone to celebrate your engagement." As he turned to open his door, she held out her arm in front of him. "Listen, Loki, I did love you. Look, when we were younger, you teased me, made fun of me, even pulled my hair. But as I cried into my mothers' lap, she explained that it was a young boys' way of showing affection. The next day, I looked forward to you poking fun at me. It was because I liked you too. But, as we got older, the teasing stopped, so I thought you stopped liking me. Thor stepped up and treated me nicely, with respect and care. So naturally, I started to like him, and well, the rest is history." A shocked expression on a pale face revealed to her that he hadn't realized any of this. "Well, that changes nothing. You still love my brother and intend to marry him, am I correct?" Exasperated, she just replied with a simple, "Yes." "Then so be it. May you have all the happiness marriage brings, and may you have many..." he paused and swallowed the hard lump that started to form in his throat, "heirs." He slowly walked into his room, turned, and without looking from the floor, closed his door with a hard thud.

She found Thor in the dining area sitting with both of his parents. She bowed to the king and queen and went to sit next to her love. He leaned towards her and whispered with hate in his voice, "Do you still plan to marry me, or are you going to rip my heart out my telling me you've change your mind? You spent quite a while with Loki.." She gave him a look of disbelief, excused herself from the table, and quickly left the room with a worried Lady Frigga following behind. As soon as she passed the doors, she realized who was behind her. "My lady," she said with a quick turn and curtsey, "Is there anything I may be of service to you?" "Yes" answered the queen. Frigga was definitely one of the most beautiful women in all of Asgard. Standing tall and straight, she had golden hair that was bunched up on one shoulder. Her bright blue eyes showed wisdom, and her weary age. "Celestrial, what is going on between you and my sons?" Defeated, she told the queen everything. She told her of the childhood they all shared, of the rings, and even how she felt about both men. However, when she finished, Frigga did not look mad or even upset. It was more of an understanding look. It made her feel more at ease, as if she had a new person to trust. "You must do what makes you the happiest Celestrial, for if you do not follow the happier path, you may end up in a life of sadness and regret." Bowing, and smiling, she said, "Thank you my lady. I know now what I must do."


	3. Chapter 2: The Coronation

**Chapter 2:**** The Coronation**

"Wow!" "It's so pretty!" "Who knew he could pick something so nice?" These were the basics of the conversation held in the lounge area of Celestrials' parents' home. Her two sisters and her mother were fawning over her new engagement ring. It was unique. The band was gold, with silver braided in all along the sides. In the middle, was a bright smooth finished ruby. On either side of this gem, was a small even smoother and smaller ruby. The whole thing seemed to glow in the light. Thor had picked it out himself, and it was a perfect match to the butterfly neckalce Anja had given her oldest daughter a long time ago. Her dad however, stood in the corner in front of the fireplace, wondering where the time had gone. Just the other day she was a little girl getting scrapes and bruises from playing rough with the other children who lived nearby. Now, she was woman. He watched them from where he was, giggling and talking about things that did not matter to him. All of the women, except his Cel, looked the same. They all had dark brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, with thin figures. Then again, he was the one who had light hair, skin, and eyes. He was also a bit on the pudgy side, although his wife did not seem to mind. No matter what they looked like though, he loved every single one of them, so much, and was saddened by the fact that he would have to lose his eldest daughter. He quickly left the room for a moment to breathe.

His swift disappearance worried Anja, so she excused herself from her daughters and followed her husband towards their bed chambers. She called gently, "Jacob, darling?" "Yes my love?" came a response. She walked in and found him in his chair at his study. "Darling, what troubles you?" He lowered his head and sighed, "It's Cel. I am not sure if I will be able to let her go. I love her, and will miss her terribly." "My love," she cooed as she knelt down to face him, "She is ready. This is what we have raised her to do. She will be a good wife, a wonderful mother, and who knows, she may even become our Queen. I will miss her too love, but believe me when I say that she is ready."

Celestrial watched as her parents came out of their room holding hands and walking towards her. As they sat down, her father sadly said, "Cel, I am happy for you. When Prince Thor came to our home, I was afraid something terrible had happened. But I was relieved when he asked for your hand in marriage. I was not too excited then, and even now I am not sure how I truly feel about all this. However, it comforts me that your beloved is a prince. You will be well taken care of, and well treated. Also, as a plus, I can look forward to the day that I will bow to you as my queen. I am proud of you Cel." When he finished, everybody had tears in their eyes. Jumping up, she grabbed her father into the biggest hug they have ever shared. After a few moments, she stepped back and said softly, "Father, thank you. But just to let you know, you may be bowing to me sooner than you thought. Thor will be crowned King in just three days time. Our marriage is to be held the next day. I came home to tell you this, as well as to gather my things. I shall be staying in the palace so that the wedding can be planned. I would have told you sooner, but I did not know myself until just this morning. I love you, and I am sorry. I must go pack now." Tears streaming down her face, she ran to her room and shut the door. Slowly, she packed all of her belongings, and sadly hugged her family goodbye.

* * *

She had been escorted to the palace many times, so she knew the area where she would be staying until her wedding night. The first guestroom on the left, in the lower levels of the palace was the one picked out for her. The guard bowed, and left her to explore. It was a rather large room, with gray marble floors, light red walls, and a door that led to the washroom. She placed her lone bag on the full sized bed that was covered with red and golden sheets. Looking around, she saw a small vanity in the corner, a chestnut wardrobe, as well as a corner table with two chairs. Suddenly, she heard a loud knocking on the door. Pulling it open, she saw a beaming Thor. "Cellie! Glad you came so quickly! So, how do you like the room? I picked the colors myself. I figured you should be getting used to them since those are the colors our room will have." She smiled, "Thank you Thor, for every-" he cut her off with a kiss, then quickly said, "Do not thank me as of yet my love. We have much planning to do." At that, he left her, standing there, blushing, thinking about what was to come.

Three days had passed with no sign of Loki, and Celestrial did not know whether or not to take it as a bad thing, or a good thing. On the plus side, the wound she had managed to receive whilst falling down the palace stairs the other day had healed completely. She had a small scratch on her forehead, but the one that had required bandaging had been a gash on her right side. Even the nurses couldn't tell how she had gotten it, but they took care of it anyway. With her forehead clear, she started to get ready for today. Thor was to become king of Asgard. She wore a simple but elegant gown. It was a deep red in color, but soft to the touch. At the ends of her bell sleeves and bottem hem of the dress itself, golden threads had been sewn to create stunning swirls. Her curled hair was pulled up with a few loose strands refusing to stay in place. She let them fall while putting on her mothers' neckalce, as well as her engagement ring. Today her love will be king, and tomorrow, she will become his queen.

As she stepped out of her room, she could hear all of Asgard cheering. The streets were filled with people, excited to have new king, and soon, a queen. Celestrial stood on the stairs of the throne room between the Lady Sif and Lady Frigga. Beside Sif stood a mischeivous looking Loki, whom of which was avoiding glances with everybody. Across from them on the other side of the stairs stood the Warriors Three-Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. In the center of the room was a gold throne, of which King Odin, the All-Father was sitting on. Roars of excitement rolled throughout as Thor strutted towards Odin. He gave Cellie a quick wink before kneeling in front of the king. Odin slowly stood up, showing his old age. As his staff came down, the room quickly went silent so that every word could be heard by all. "Thor Odinson: My heir, my first-born, long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir..." For some reason, Celestrial could not focus on what was being said. Her thoughts kept shifting to Loki, who now looked as if he was in deep concentration. "I SWEAR!" She snapped back towards Thor who had finished his oath. This was it, he was about to become king, and tomorrow, she would be queen of Asgard. "Then on this day, I, Odin the All-Father, proclaim you…" He paused. Something was wrong. The king looked around, almost as if in disbelief, and quietly muttered, "Frost Giants.."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter guys. Recovering from major surgery is a rough thing to do. Reviews/Faves/Follows = LOVE! Thanks guys! I'll have the next (longer) chapter up soon. :D


	4. Chapter 3: Jotunheim and a Broken Heart

**Chapter 3:** **Jotunheim and a Broken Heart**

Immediately, the palace went into panic mode. The frost giants were not allowed in Asgard. That was part of the peace treaty created after the war many years ago. But as of now, the treaty has been broken. Odin, and his two sons rushed to the relics vault kept underneath the palace. Lady Frigga kept the people calm, and sent them home. She reasurred everyone that they would be safe, and word would be sent as to when Thor would be properly coronated. After the palace was mostly empty, she led Celestrial into her bedroom to discuss details of what was to happen. The ladies decided that Thor would become king when the sun vanished from the sky, and the wedding would preceed as planned. Once they finished their discussion, Celestrial got up to leave, when she was stopped by the queen. "Celestrial, I am so glad Thor found love with you. You are one of the most well mannered, beautiful, and strong ladies that I know. I wish you two the best," she ended with a large smile. She walked up to her future daughter, kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her.

As the younger woman opened the door, the king was standing there as if he was about to open the door himself. She quickly bowed and stated, "My king, I was just leaving. I hope everything is alright." "It is alright, for now. Go and rest, for I still plan to have you as my daughter tomorrow," he breathlessly replied. She could tell he was getting too old to be running around and chasing invaders out. He knew this too, which is another reason Thor was to be king. She bowed again as she walked out into the throne room. Thinking of the man she was to marry, she walked towards a large balcony on the side of room. Looking out, she noticed several people on horseback riding towards the bifrost. It is a machanism that allows quick travel to other realms. She watched as Heimdall, the all-seeing gatekeeper, let them pass. The bifrost started to spin, signifying that it was about to transport whoever was in front of the portal hole. A bright, rainbow colored beam of light shot out from the side. After watching the light fade away, and the spinning come to a stop, Celestrial left her spot on the balcony to find something to eat. When she got to a small feast hall however, she noticed a table had been flipped over and all the food was scattered on the floor. "Must have been Thor," she said to nobody in particular.

Suddenly, she heard a heated argument coming from the throne room. In a matter of seconds, she heard feet running along the marble floors. Quickly, she went back to the balcony to see the king riding very fast along the rainbow bridge that connects Asgard to the bifrost. Something told her this was not good. Almost as soon as the mechanism shot out its light beam, it shot it out again to receive whoever was in big trouble. Squinting her eyes to get a good look, she saw Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun running towards the palace carrying an injured Fandral. She left the balcony once again to get to the healing rooms as soon as possible. "OW! Don't run so fast! Please," she could hear Fandral down the hall. "My lady, help us get him to the healing rooms," said a worried Sif. As soon as they got there, the nurses went to work on his injury. It looked as if something had stabbed him through the shoulder. As they started to dab the blood, the nurses sent the others away before handing Hogun a small container, pointed at Volstagg and whispered, "For his arm. Apply only once." The four of them made their way to a lounge area with a fire pit in the middle of the floor. As soon as Celestrial sat down, a guard came to escort her to the throne room. As the two got closer, she could hear Lady Frigga sobbing. She walked in with a bow, "My king, you have sent for me? What is it tha-" Odin held up his hand to stop her. "Lady Celestrial, did you know of Thors' intentions?" "My king, I know not what intentions you speak of.." she trailed off, uncertain of what was going on. "You are telling me that Thor said nothing to you of Jotunheim?" She shook her head. "Well, at least you are saved a punishment."

"My son reacted to the intrusion of the frost giants in a negative way. He led his brother, Lady Sif, and the warriors three to the cold of Jotunheim. He seeked out war. Fandral and Volstagg were injured, but if I had not been told by Heimdall, they could have all been killed. I could not make peace whilst I was there, so we are now at war with the Jotuns. As punishment for his foolish actions, I took away Thors' power, his ability to wield Mjonir, and banished him to Midgard. Only when he learns humility can he return to us. I am not happy with what I have done, but I did it for a reason. I am sorry for what this has done to you. You may wish to stay in the palace until his return, or you may return to your family. If you do decide to go home however, you have my permission to come back at any time. I still think of you as my daughter Celestrial, and I eagerly await the day you wed my son. You may go now. Dinner will be served soon."

At that she was dismissed. She walked out, and the doors were closed behind her. She just stood there, unsure of what happened. With tears forming in her eyes, she slowly made her way to her bed chambers. Unable to see where her feet led her, she bumped into somebody walking the opposite direction. "Prince Loki," she looked up in surprise, "please forgive me." Looking down into her soft eyes, he quietly replied, "Always." He continued walking towards his destination, leaving her wondering if anything was real. Thor had been banished on the day he was supposed to be king, and the next day she was supposed to marry him. But those plans are gone, and now, Loki was kind to her. Thinking it was just lack of sleep, she kept on to her room. As she opened the door, she noticed a roll of parchment tied with green ribbons laying on the corner of her bed. She gently picked it up, sat on the bed, and opened it slowly with curious eyes. Her gaze scanned over the words;

_My dearest Celestrial,_

_ Please, forgive me. It is my fault that Thor has been banished. After we left the relics vault, I talked to him about how the Jotuns may try to cross our borders again. That statement was what drove him to travel to the frozen realm and fight. I tried to stop him, but you know how he gets. Again, I am dreadfully sorry for the sorrow and grief I have caused you._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Loki_

_ P.S. The offer I made several nights ago still stands._

Again, she wondered if anything going on was real. And what offer was he talking about... "Oh...oh! How dare he? His brother has been gone not even a day, and here he is trying to court me!" Infuriated, she stormed out of her room to find him. It didn't take her long though. He was in his favorite thinking spot, one of the larger, higher level balconies. If he could not be found anywhere else, he would be here. "Loki, how could you.." Hate filling her voice. "My lady, I thought you were going to sleep?" He didn't look confused though, it was almost as if he had expected this. "I was," she snapped back, "but I found something laying on the edge of my bed. What do you mean by all of this?" "Please Cellie," "Don't call me that! That is the name only my love can use." Crossing her arms, she slumped against the wall already tired from the day's events.

Loki wanted her. He wanted to marry her, make love to her, and raise a family with her. And now that Thor was out of the picture, he could have her as well as Asgard. This was his chance to make her realize just how much she cares for him. "My lady," he whispered softly, "do you know why your name is Celestrial?" "What does this have to do with the letter you wrote?" She looked into his eyes with curiosty and decided to play along. "Because my parents loved the stars in the sky." "Ah, but that is not the only reason. You see, the root of your name is from the Latin word meaning 'heavenly', Celestial. Your mother wanted something different, something nobody else had. Adding an 'r' brought the meaning to 'heavenly stars', which in itself means beautiful stars. When you were born you were as beautiful as the stars, even though you still are, which is why you have the name Celestrial." She stood there amazed by how he knew about all this. Had he always known, or was this new information for his as well? "You certainly have done your studying Loki, but why does any of this matter to you?" He took her hands into his own, stepped in closer, and looked deep into her eyes, "Cellie, I love you. I have since we first met. Always, I have been jealous of Thor. He got everything, including you. Please listen to me, I did try to stop him. I even told Heimdall to go to Odin after we departed so that we could return safely." "Loki..." she tried to talk, but he had pressed his lips against hers.

His lips were cold, and the kiss was rough. He pulled away and smiled at her. This smile however, quickly faded when she slapped her hand across his face. Wide eyed, he looked down sadly to his hands. She followed his gaze and saw what it held. "Celestrial," he called as she ran off. She couldn't believe what he had just done, and was about to do. Running so fast that people were just blurs, she got to her room in no time. Plopping herself onto her soft red sheets, she began to cry. No emotion was held back. Thor was gone, maybe forever, Asgard was at war with the Jotuns, and Loki...just Loki. She cried so hard no noise came from her mouth. It was a silent sob.

**Authors' Note:** So, what do you think? Am I doing good here, or is it taking a turn for the worst? However you see it, leave a review! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, and I'll try to post the next chapter today as well.


	5. Chapter 4:Sweet Memories,Dark Nightmares

**Chapter 4:**** Sweet Memories and Dark Nightmares**

The skies of Asgard were dark. The people were quiet. It seemed as if the whole realm was mourning the loss of Thor. Nobody, not even the powerful All-Father himself could tell when he would return. He sat on his throne, his face a mask to the sadness he felt inside. The Queen kept to herself, as if denying the fact her son was gone. The warriors, even in their sadness, prepared for war with Jotunheim. And Celestrial felt empty.

She stood in front of her mirror with tears in her eyes. Looking at herself, she wondered how everything could have gone wrong in such a short amount of time. Feeling the soft cotton of her wedding dress against her skin. It was a soft white, with jewels sewn all over the breast piece. It matched with her mothers' necklace almost perfectly. The sleves were rather short, but her train was long with amazing swirl patterns woven into the fabric. This was truly a dress for a princess. She looked away, and slowly slid out of the wedding gown, and changed into a simple blue dress. Sif would help her feel better, but the maiden was training with the other warriors and was not to be bothered. So, she decided to wander around the palace. Passing through the tall golden structure, she noticed very few people walk by her. Not letting it bother her, she found herself in the gardens. Feeling the cool stone against her bare feet helped her feel better as she sat down on the small bench. This was the very same bench were she first met Thor, and where he proposed to her. She held back her tears, and chose to be brave instead of being a wimp.

"You know, it's not proper for a lady to walk without shoes," came a smooth voice she knew all too well. Not even looking up she simply stated, "Just leave." Disregarding her, Loki sat on the bench beside her. There was an uncomfotable silence as he looked up, and saw tears in her eyes. "My lady," he softly said, "do you know where we are?" Without moving she replied, "In the garden. This is where I first met Thor. He proposed to me on this very bench." "Yes, I know of that. What else?" An aggravted look spread across her features. "What else is there to remember," she bitterly asked. "Well," said the prince, "This is where we first met as well. Do you not remember?"

_It was a peaceful night. A young girl is calmly walking around Asgard with her father following closely. The two looked just alike with pale skin, light blonde hair, and round faces. The little girl however, her hair had a red tint to it, also called strawberry blonde. Her green eyes were lighter and more vibrant than her fathers', of which showed his age and wisdom. "Can you smell that Cel?" he asked his daughter, "It's honeysuckle." Her eyes widened as she knew what this meant. They hurried over to the gardens, where they found a large bush covered with honeysuckle blooms. He carefully plucked one, pulled on the bottom of the delicate flower, and held the stem over Cel's open mouth. The single, sweet drop of nectar dropped on her tongue. "Mmmm. Thanks daddy! Your turn." She followed her fathers' actions, but struggled to get the stem to his mouth. So he bent down and leaned forward. "Mmm. Thank you. It's almost __as sweet as you are."_

_ As they sat down on a small marble bench, the both of them heard a small chuckle from behind them. They turned around to see a young boy who looked somewhat like them. The only differences were that he was thin, and his dark hair was slicked back in a dignified way. He bowed slightly, "Good evening. Enjoying the honeysuckle Jacob?" "Yes sir. Thank you. It is a good evening isn't it?" The younger boy smiled, and looked at the little girl. He stepped forward and took her hand into his own. "Good evening my lady. I, am Prince Loki-Odinson," he said as he kissed the back of her hand. His lips were cool against her warm skin. "Hello Prince Loki," she curtsied, "I am Celestrial. Daughter of Jacob and Anja." _

_ "_I remember. I also remember you stealing my necklace and running all over Asgard with it." "Sorry about that," he said with a small laugh. "Cellie, I want to apologize. For everything. But please know that I love you, maybe even more than Thor. One day soon, I take ov..." She started to cut him off when he mentioned his brothers' name. "Loki, please. I need time. I just lost the man I love..." She slowly stood, and started to walk towards the palace. He quickly rose to stand in front of her, "My lady, please..please forgive me for what I have done. It's just..whenever I'm around you, I cannot help myself. I love you, Celestrial. I want to be with you, to take away this sadness that my brother has given you. Tell me, have you been able to talk to anybody about how you feel since he left?" He watched her, waiting for a response. Silence. Then, she pushed by him to continue towards the palace. Loki again stepped in front of her. "Cellie, please tell me how y..." She raised her hand to stop him. With hatred in her voice, "I told you, only Thor is allowed to call me Cellie. Since he is gone, I am to never hear that again." She continued walking, and he watched as she disappeared into the palace.

A couple of weeks had passed, and Asgard was starting to return to its normal high energy self. Although, one person in particular appeared to be growing weaker by the day. One bright afternoon, this certain man sat on his golden throne, deep in thought. He looked up as quiet footsteps neared him. "My lady, what brings you into my hall? Is something troubling you my child?" "All-Father, something IS troubling me. But, I fear it is a subject that may not be talked about in such open areas.." "Very well. Follow me." He painfully rose from his throne, and motioned for Celestrial and the Queen to follow him into his bedchambers. All private conversations were held here. He sat himself in the chair at his study. The queen stepped behind him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Cellie could see the worry in his eyes. "My king, this is a personal matter." He nodded, suggesting she continue. "I'm worried about your health. I have some experience in the medicinal area, and I can tell something is wrong. Just, please put my mind to rest and tell me what is going on."

There was a banquet that night to celebrate the birthday of a kings' advisor. It was small, and not a lot of people showed up, but it made the advisor happy. She excused herself early, and made her way towards the stairs to her bedchambers. Slipping into a thin nightgown, she opened her curtains to reveal the starry night. She stepped out and breathed in the sweet smell of lavender. As the cool night breeze danced across her pale, round features, she couldn't help but focus on what her king had said earlier, "_I am just worried about my son. Nothing to worry about my child. Go on about your day and put this behind you. I am just an old man with many things to do." _She knew something else was going on, but it was unwise to question the king. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps on the balcony above her. This was new for her, since this person never came onto their balcony, at least what she could hear. Since she hadn't been at the palace too long, she did not know who's room that was. Craning her neck up and to the side, she tried to see who was up there. Being unsuccessful, she sighed, and lazily walked back into her room. Her bed looked very comfortable tonight, so she lifted the sheets, removed her robe, and climbed in. She closed her eyes and saw Thors' face. His sweet, smiling face. Then, darkness creeped up behind him, and she reached out for him. "Thor! Look out!" He turned around in time to see a large metal looking hand hit him in the face and chest. As he fell to the ground, she saw darkness take over his eyes. Blood on his face, arms, and chest, she realized he was dying.

"Celestrial! Wake up!" Her eyes snapped open and frantically looked around the room. She saw Loki holding her. "My lady, are you alright? What has hurt you?" "Hmm, what," she asked with major confusion. "Cel, you were screaming. Did someone try to attack you?" He was wrapping her barely covered body in his long cloak. "Thor! Something is wrong with Thor." "My lady," he said rather worried, "you are in the hall, barely clothed. Are you sure nobody was attacking you?" "Yes..I guess I was having a nightmare.." "Then lets get you back to bed. If it will make you feel better, I will seek out Heimdall and check on Thor." Feeling sorry, she quietly replied, "Yes. Thank you." He helped her back to her room. "Let me know if you need anything Celestrial. Good night, and try to have more pleasant dreams." "Good night my prince, and again, thank you." She closed her door and tried to figure out what just happened. Was it just a nightmare, or is something really happening to Thor?

The next morning, she set out to find Loki. She was vague on her memories of the previous night, and wanted to clear things up. As she neared the throne room, she heard several guards rushing towards the downward staircase, the one that leads to the relics vault. After a few minutes, she saw several guards carrying someone, and trying to block the person from view. Not too far behind them, paced a worried Loki. "Loki," she cried, "What is going on?" He looked up at her with something in his eyes. It wasn't worry, or fear, but something she just couldn't place. "My..my father. Odin..I think he has fallen into the Odinsleep.." He turned his face towards Odins' bedchamber. There, the guards were carefully placing him onto his bed, with a shocked Frigga stading there, mouth slightly hanging open. She looked to Celestrial, "My lady, if you would please excuse us. I need to talk to my son." Cellie left and watched as Loki closed the doors with a slight grin on his face. Or, was that a smirk? She brushed it off and left for the gardens. At least here, she could think clearly, and reminisce of her time with Thor. But everytime she thought of Thor, the only thing she could see was Loki's grinning face.


	6. Chapter 5: The King of Asgard

**I know it's been a while since I've uploaded, so I'm doing several at once. Hope you don't mind! Let me know how I'm doing please! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** The King of Asgard**

Celestrial tried to keep up with the guard who was bringing her to the throne room. She had been summoned by the king. This made her happy knowing that Odin was awake and well. She still had some questions for him that were about to be answered. Making sure she was clean, and presentable, she made her way up the stairs ready to meet the All-Father. What she saw however, was not expected. There, sitting comfortably on the throne was Loki. He was in armor, complete with his horned helmet. Not knowing how to react, she simply bowed. "Ah, my lady. How do you fair?" "I am fine my prince. Although, I am here to see the king. He has sum..." "I am the king." She quickly looked up to meet his gaze. Surprised, she asked, "Is Odin alright?" "He is still in the Odinsleep. However, mother fears he may never awaken. So, with Thor gone, the throne has fallen to me." Honestly, she was shocked. How could the All-Father not wake up? It's just a deep sleep that helps renew his energy. Did this mean he could die? "I see the questions in your face, Celestrial. Let me start with why I sent for you. Come closer please."

She slowly raised from her bow, and came closer to her new king. "That is close enough," he stopped her, "now then. Over the past several weeks, I have tried and tried to get you to marry me. All you wanted was Thor. Is it true that all you really wanted, was power? Well, now you can have it. Be my queen, and rule Asgard with me. Receive the power of which you seek. Marry me.. and I shall lift Thor's banishment. I shan't make this offer again. I am growing weary of your games." Again, shock. So many emotions were running through her, but the main one being shock. "My pri...my king. I respect your offer, but I must decline. I do not know of why you think I only want power. I love Thor, and I believe he will come back to us in his own time. I have accepted that, but I cannot accept your offer of marriage. For when Thor triumphantly returns, he shall be the man that I marry."

His smile turned to an angry scowl. He stood before her, making her realize how much taller he was compared to her. He took her hand into his own, placed his staff on the throne, and bent down to kneel in front of her. Opening his hand, she saw the same ring he has tried to give her several times. Her memory flashed back to the last time he presented this ring to her.

_ His lips were cold, and the kiss was rough. He pulled away and smiled at her. This smile however, quickly faded when she slapped her hand across his face. Wide eyed, he looked down sadly to his hands. She followed his gaze and saw what it held. Clasped in his fingers was that same band of white gold he tried to give her the other day. He tried to propose to her again, she figured that's what the note was about. Filled with mixed emotions, she did the only thing she could think of. Run. _

She felt like slapping him again, but thought quickly against it. "My king," she softly whispered, "if I were to marry you, I could not give you my heart. I do not love you. I will become an empty shell. Emotionless. Forced to be under your rule. And when you lift Thor's banishment, his heart would break, and I shall probably die. I am sorry Loki, but I just cannot marry you..." "Celestrial, I beg of you. Please, do this for your ow..." she tried to cut him off, but he abrubtly cut her off with a "No!" This startled her, for she had not seen this kind of anger in his eyes. "You will listen to me," he almost growled, "I will do anything for you. I would destroy Jotunheim. I would kill everybody and everything in the nine realms. I would jump into an abyss of nothingness for all eternity for you. My father may not awaken, and I have become burdened with Asgards' rule. I miss my brother, maybe even more than you, but I won't become an 'empty shell' because of it." "Loki..." she shakily muttered, "You're frightening me. I just wan..." "Celestrial, I will have you one way or another! And let it be known, that if I can't have you, nobody will!" He finished with a huff and ordered a guard to take her away.

As soon as she was placed back into her room, Celestrial climbed off her balcony, and ran to her parents' house. "Mom? Dad?" She called out, but nobody responded. Looking around the entire house, she noticed something wasn't right. The fireplace was piled with ash. All of the beds were messy, and the drawers empty. She noticed a note on the kitchen table. She quickly ran over to pick it up.

_Dear Cellie,_

_I am sorry if you are reading this letter. That means we have yet to return from our trip. We decided to travel to your grandparents house. They haven't seen the girls in a while, and I knew that you were probably busy living in the palace. We will return within a few months. I love you Celestrial, take care._

_Sincerely, _

_Jacob_

_P.S. The honeysuckle is still sweet. Remember the ones by the old marble bench?_

Something was definitely wrong. Her father never called her 'Cellie', she has no living grandparents, and he never ended his letter with his name. He always wrote 'Daddy', and the note about the honeysuckle.. It was a code for something, but what? She quickly took off back to the palace with the note tucked into her small waist bag. She was going to talk to Sif and the warriors three about this. She figured that if anybody saw her family leave, they would have seen it.

It was nightfall before she caught sight of the people she was looking for. And she only found one of them. "Volstagg," she called out helplessly, "have you seen my family?" "Why of course my lady. I saw them leave in a hurry this morning. They looked rather worried if you ask me." "Can you tell me in which direction they left?" "Oh, I'm sorry my lady," he replied sadly, "I had to hurry off. Why? Is something wrong?" He seemed worried about Celestrial. "I'm not sure. I must find Loki. I think he has something to do with this." As she hurried off, Volstagg called out to her, "Just be careful my lady. And let me know if you find out anything."

"Thank you," she called out over her shoulder. She headed towards her own bedchambers to take off her necklace. For the first time ever, it started to hurt to wear it. She figured it was just a loose chain and decided to look at it later. Right now, she had to deal with a certain God of Mischief. Slowly opening her door and looking around, she quietly exited her room and made her way to the throne room.

Halfway into the hallway, barely even outside her door, she saw Loki walking right to her. "My king, I was about to..." "Quiet. Return to your chambers. I shall come with you. We need to talk." He said this with anger in his voice. She quickly went back into her room. Thinking she was in trouble for leaving the room in the first place, she started to apologize, "Loki, please forgi.." He cut her off with a kiss. She stood there, upset, as he turned around and closed the door. Walking towards her small table area, she heard the lock of the door click. She spun around to see Loki with a mean scowl on his face. He slowly walked towards her with determination in his eyes. "Um, Loki, why did yo.." "Please. Just listen to me. This will be my-final-offer." He quickly used his body to press her up against the wall, his eyes staring down into hers. "You, will marry me. Thor gets to come back home. Then, he will watch as we rule Asgard, with my sons playing at the feet of my throne." Her eyes widened at that. "Yes. You will give me children. That is your duty as my wife."

"Loki, I refu.." He cut her off by kissing her even harder this time. "Marry me, and I will spare you." Frightened by this, she stuttered out, "Wha-what d-do you m-mean, s-s-spare me?" He backed away a little, and gave her room to breathe again. Eyes locked onto hers, he made his way to the table and sat in one of the chairs. He blatantly stated, "It would be a shame if your drink were to be poisoined." She gasped. It finally hit her, what he's been saying this whole time. If he couldn't have her, nobody would. He was going to kill her if she didn't marry him. Has he really changed in this way? Just a month ago, he couldn't bear to see her heart break. Now, he was ready to watch it stop. This frightened her more than anything. If she married him, Thor could come home. But, she would not able to be with him which is the only reason she would want him back. If she doesn't marry him, he will kill her. Either way, Thor ends up being hurt. How could she do this? How could she be forced to choose between two terrible choices?


	7. Chapter 6: Rape

**WARNING:**** This chapter is rated M for content. Read at your own risk. Sexual/Physically Abusive Content. **

**(Last upload for the day. Enjoy!)  
**

**Chapter 6:**** Rape**

"You're the one that made my family leave. Aren't you?" She glared him down the best she could. "Oh, no. I didn't make them do anything. They simply left when they found out I was king. Although, I did convince your father to write you a note of their whereabouts. I take it you found it?" She knew it. Her father would not have written half of those things. And the note about the honeysuckle at the bench, it meant Loki. Why didn't she notice it at the time? "I'll take your silence as a yes." He stood from the chair, and headed towards the mirror. While straightening his appearance, he spoke, "Celestrial, I have grown tired of your rejections. I will no longer tolerate it. You will regret everything you have done to me."

He turned to her. As he looked into her eyes, she noticed that anger had been replaced by lust. He came closer to her and once again pinned her to the wall with his body. He trailed his hands down her arms, and held her hands up against the wall above her head. His lips grazed along the softness of her cheek. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Even if you refuse..even if you scream, kick, and bite me, I, will still have you. You are mine, and mine alone." Her eyes grew wide as she knew what this meant. She was a virgin, and was waiting for her wedding night, as was custom, to be deflowered. Both the man and woman are to be pure to be wed. But that was not going to happen.

He used one hand to hold both of hers, so that his free hand could roam her body. And it did. First, he lined the pale collarbone that barely showed from beneath her pale blue dress. He gently moved the gown aside to expose more of her delicate skin. "Loki, please don't do this to me. What have..." He placed his hand over her mouth, "Ssshhh. Don't worry. I'll make it as painful as possible. It's the least you deserve." Tears running down her face, she bit his hand as hard as she could. For that brief moment, she tried to scream for help. But, Loki brought his bleeding hand back up to her mouth. "Well, at least I will get some fight out of you. To keep that from happening again..." Keeping her hands still, he grabbed a sash from a side pocket and wrapped it tightly around her mouth. It dug into her skin, and started cutting off circulation to her lips. "Now, where were we?"

When the bleeding finally stopped, he continued to run his free hand along her body. Going a little lower, he found himself touching her breasts. They were quite large, as she was a larger woman. This pleased him. He gave one a hard squeeze as she let out a muffled cry. This was hurting her, and knowing that made a smirk form on his thin lips. He squeezed the other breast with the same hardness, and his reward was another cry trying to escape from her mouth. He then let his hand travel along her waist line. As he slowly traced her hip, she was able to quickly loosen one of her hands and immediately slapped him. Within a moment, her hands were bound. This was possibly even tighter than the wrap on her mouth. "Please, continue resisting. It just drives me mad with pleasure." With disgust on her face, she turned to look towards her window. The drapes were completely closed, and there was no way for anybody to see inside.

"You know, I think it's time I move you to the bed." He roughly picked her up over his shoulder, and tossed her onto the bed like a sack of flour. "This, my dear, is where you will lose your precious virginity. Even if you somehow manage to be with Thor, this is the one thing that I will NOT allow him to have." He stepped back and started to undress himself. She hated to admit it, but underneath his shirt, his pale skin worked nicely with his slightly toned chest. She shook that thought as she remembered how Thor's chest was. Very nicely built, with a gentle tan. She was snapped out of her thoughts as he tugged at her shoes. She tried to cry out, but nothing could get through the sash that now felt as if it was embedded into her skin. She looked at him, and realized he was completely naked, and aroused. She quickly turned her head to hide the blush that crept upon her cheeks. She had never seen a man naked, and was embarrased and shamed that it was happening this way. He turned her onto her back and started undoing the laces on the back of her dress. In no time her entire outfit was loose. He gently tugged at the bottom of her dress, and slid off easily. He then went to remove her pantaloons as well as her corset.

She was naked. He tied her arm restraints to the head of her bed. With his cool breath on her neck, "If you let me, I will love you like nobody ever will. Say the word, and I will make love to you. Actually, just nod your head. Don't want to chance you screaming, now do we?" She shook her head furiously. He proceeded to kiss her body. He started at her neck, and made his way down to her breasts, her hips, then kissed along each thigh. "Just say it." Again, she shook her head. So, he positioned himself on top of her. His manhood throbbing against her thigh. He slowly rubbed it against her tender skin. "Cellie, say it. It won't hurt if you cooperate." For the final time, she shook her head. The fire in her eyes told him that she was not going to give up. "Fine."

He thrusted himself inside of her. The pain shot up throughout her, then ran back down her legs. Again, he thrusted. The pain grew more intense. Again. She thought she felt something rip. Again. This was one of the most painful things she has ever felt. Again. Soon she thought she would pass out. He thrusted over and over. Fierce, and unforgiving. He showed no mercy. She was truly paying for everything she had done to him. After a few minutes, she could tell she was bleeding. Trying her hardest, she tried to wiggle at least one of her hands free. He quickly noticed and grabbed her hand without missing a beat. His pace was quickening, and his breathing becoming more labored. She knew what this meant. As he pounded harder and harder, she tried once more to free her hand. The moment came, and he stopped thrusting, signifying his release.

She used this moment to free her hand and remove the sash on her mouth. "HELP! Somebody PLE-" He quickly slapped her face, then covered her mouth. "I am not done with you." As soon as he was ready to go again, a loud knock on the door startled him. "Is everything okay? We heard someone yelling for help. Are you okay in there?" Celestrial could tell it was Volstagg. Loki calmly replied, "It wasn't in here, although, I did hear somebody yell. Go check the other rooms." Again, she found a moment where he slightly let his guard down, and she bit his hand, drawing blood again. "VOLSTAGG! HELP!" "Celestrial? What is going on? Loki, what are you doing to her?!" He pounded on the door as hard as he could. Loki jumped out of the bed and quickly dressed himself. By the time he reached the balcony to try and escape, Volstagg had broken down the door. He rushed in, along with Lady Sif, Hogun, and Fandral. "My lady!" exclaimed Sif. The three men ran to grab Loki, but he stood straight, "Stop. I am the king. I do what I want." They had no choice but to stop, and bow. He looked at Sif who had finished untying Cellie, and was gathering blankets around her.

"Take her from me," Loki calmly stated as he waved his hand in their direction, "I am done with her." They all glared at Loki as they swiftly carried a crying Celestrial to the medical area. When they placed her on a bed, the nurses quickly came to the bedside. "What has happened," asked an older woman. They looked amongst each other and Hogun decided to speak up, "She..was raped." "Oh my goodness! Who did this to you child?" She looked down to the weeping woman, but she did not reply. Fandral spoke for her, "Um, it was King Loki." "Oh my..." The nurse was unsure of how to react to that. "Well then, you may excuse yourselves so I can tend to her." With a nod, they all turned to leave. However, Sif was stopped when Cellie gently grabbed her wrist. She said nothing, but the look in her eyes asked Sif to stay. So she did.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry if that was not enjoyable. I am not used to writing this kind of stuff. Let me know how I did! Reviews please! The more positive feedback I receive, the longer I may try to draw out the story. I will let you know though, I have some pretty big plans as to where this story is going!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Next Morning

**Chapter 7: ****The next morning****  
**

Darkness. This was all she could remember from her dream. It was as if she had a nightmare, but like a child, her mind tried to shut it out. Only, it was still there, tugging at the back of her memory. She sat on the edge of her bed, legs dangling over the soft linen. With her head in her hands and her elbows propped on her knees, she rubbed her eyes profusely. Trying to rub the pain of her tears away, she managed to make herself weep once more. It seemed as if her life was now the nightmare, and she hoped that none of it was real. Although, the pain between her thighs told her otherwise.

Sif came early to bring her friend breakfast, as well as to check on her. When the nurses had let them go last night, Celestrial asked her to stay. After what had happened, she did not want to be alone. She allowed the young woman to cry into her lap. She gently stroked her head, and whispered empty promises of "He'll never touch you again," or "It will get better." She knew of nothing else to do for her. What are you supposed to do for somebody who had just been raped? Sif knew not, for it hadn't happened to anybody she knew. After she felt her fall asleep, she slowly got off the bed, and went to her own chambers.

In her hands, she held a tray of fruits, bread, cheese, and some wine. She figured Cellie could use the wine to calm her nerves. When she finally reached the door, she knocked and called, but did not hear a reply. Barely pushing the door open, Sif made sure everything was fine. Curled up a lounge chair, was puffy eyed, Celestrial. She looked up briefly only to see who it was, "Hey." "Hey. How are you this morning?" A moment of uncertainty. "I am fine." Cellie turned her head to the window, slowly stood, and made her way to her small table. "Come. Let us eat," she said, waving the brunette over. "Thank you," said a sad Sif, "but I must go to training. I came to make sure you were all right." "I understand," came a soft reply. "Return when can. I would very much appreciate it." "I will my friend." She walked out, and closed her door with a small thud. Very quickly though, a knock sounded from her door.

Thinking Sif had forgotten something, she simply called out, "Come on in you forgetful silly." Just saying that made her feel better. Maybe things would start getting better. When her door opened however, a confused palace guard poked his head around the corner. She instantly stood up. "My lady, the king requests your immediate presence." Her eyes widened in shock. What did he want? Was he going to announce to the whole realm what he had done? Would he abuse her in front of the court? Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage, "Lead the way," and followed the guard to the throne room.

There, on the throne, sat nothing. The guard had left her at the door, so she was alone. Looking around she spotted something in the corner. Cautiously walking towards it, she noticed it was a goblet of wine sitting on a small golden table. "Why don't you take a sip, my lady?" She spun around to meet green eyes. "What do you want Loki? You already took me in my own chambers. What else is there for you?" A small chuckle formed in his throat. "My dear," as he took her hand, "I simply want to show you my love." With a slight grin, he took the goblet in his free hand, and lifted it to her lips. "Drink." She pushed it away, "What did you do to it?" "I, have done nothing to this." He pushed it to her lips again, with more force this time, "Now, follow your kings' command and drink." Shaking her head, she knocked the wine from his hand, causing it to spill.

"You little wench!" **_SLAP_**_. _She looked up, and felt the familiar stinging sensation. With tears in her eyes, she ran not back to her room, but to find Sif. Half an hour had passed, and she couldn't fine her friend anywhere. Passing a small alley way in the towns, she did manage to find someone she did know. As usual, he was surrounded by several women, giggling as he told his stories of glorious battle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Celestrial gingerly walking to him. "Excuse me ladies, I have some business to attend to," he said as he walked away. "My lady," he took her hand and kissed the back of it, but noticed her hand was warm. "Are you alright? You feel as if you may have a fever," his concerned eyes glanced over her face, and noticed she had been crying.

"I am not ill, Fandral. I..I." "Come, let us go somewhere more private," he said as he saw the look on her face. He pulled her off of the street, and started towards a small river. As soon as he reached his destination, he stopped her and held her face in his hands, "Please, Celestrial, tell me, what has Loki done to you today." She looked him in the eyes, and tried to speak, but the tears poured out, and her body started to quiver. "I'm scared, Fandral. Loki hurt me last night, he took away my most precious value. This morning, I think he tried to poison me.." "What?" His face dropped with shock, "Why would he do something like that? I know of last night, but what would make him want to poison you?" She looked down at her feet, and saw small flowers blooming a bright purple. Trying to avoid the answer, she kept glancing around, taking in her surroundings at the small river.

Realizing she did not want to answer, he sat down with her at the edge of the cool water. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet in, before quickly taking them out. "Too cold," she chuckled. "Well," he laughed, "it is getting close to Autumn. The leaves are already changing." He pointed up and looked at the bright blue sky, then looked at her. He couldn't blame Loki for wanting her. She was beautiful. He can not understand why he did that to her. Sure, she was pretty and smart, but what drove him to do something so drastic, it would change her life? "My lady," he quietly asked, "How much do you love Thor?" She tilted her head to the side, and thought for second. "I love him so much, that even in his banishment, I refuse to be with any other man. He may never return, but with my faithfulness, I have hope. If he were to come back, and see that I have married, it would break both of our hearts. I just hope that he is happy, and learning what is needed for him to come back to me."

Fandral smiled only slightly, for he knew of Thor's actions on Midgard. He went to Heimdall daily to check on him, and for each day he watched him, he saw the feelings Thor had for a certain mortal grow. His hope was for him to realize what was going on, before it was too late. "Would you like something to eat?" Her stomach grumbled at the mention of food. The tray that Sif had brought her earlier sat untouched in her room. "Well," she placed a hand on her stomach, "I did not get to eat breakfast." "Then let's go." He stood quickly and reached for her hand. Helping her up, he mentioned that Volstagg was in the palace, probably eating all of the food in Asgard. She laughed happily, and they walked to the kitchens of the grand palace. Sure enough, there was robust redhead. He was chatting with Hogun as they snacked on the foods that had been left out.

"Why hello my lady," exclaimed a jolly Volstagg, "what bring in you here?" Opening her mouth to talk, Fandral cut in, "She has yet to eat my friends, so if you would kindly calm your gullets and step aside.." "Oh, why of course!" They grabbed a couple of more things, and sat down on the bench that was provided next to the table. After a few bites, Celestrial started to feel uneasy. It was as if someone was watching her. She continued, but the feeling kept growing. She could tell whoever it was, either was walking closer to her, or had already come up behind the group. She looked up just in time to hear, "Come. We have some unfinished business to attend to." The three men looked behind them and saw Loki. What they saw on his face however, almost shocked them. Hogun spoke up, "We are having lunch, my king. We will escort her your way when we have finished." Taken aback, the angry king exclaimed, "If I command her to come with me, then she must! I am the king, and my orders must be obeyed!"

All the men in the room look to where Celestrial was sitting. They were surprised to see that she was not there. While the men had Loki distracted, she slipped under the table. However, this was planned. They had been planning it when he walked up. Loki glanced around the room, growled, and swept out. "Celestrial, I command you to come here!" They could hear him yelling this all the way down the corridor. "Thank you guys," she said sheepishly as she climbed out from under the table. "Anytime my lady. You do not deserve to be treated as such. Besides, I am large enough to hide you myself without having these two help," he chuckled loudly. "So, why is he so mad at you," Fandral questioned. "Because...," she hesitated, "I slapped him."

**Author's Note:**** So, this one took me a while. I'm trying to lengthen the story, because I have so much I want to do. The time frame is going to be a lot longer, but I'll have the same basic story line. Reviews please! Keep me motivated! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8: Punishment or Marriage

**Chapter 8:**** Punishment or Marriage**

"What?" Shock spread across each of the men's faces. They could not believe what they just heard. "My lady," Hogun managed to say, "that is a punishable offense.." It was true. She could be whipped, banished, or even forced to work in the palace for slapping a royal. "He was going to poison me. He tried to force the drink down my throat. It was the only thing I could think of that would stop him..." she forced herself to continue. "Just before..he..." "Took you?" "Yes, Volstagg, thank you..before he took me, he told me something. He said, 'Marry me, and I will spare you'."

Fandral stood quickly, almost knocking the table over. "What does he mean, 'spare you'?" Keeping her face down, and her gaze on her plate, she continued, "I asked the same thing, then he said, 'It would be a shame if your drink were to be poisoned.'" Anger dripping in his voice, Fandral yelled out, "How dare he? Refusing his hand in marriage does not warrant death! I will find him, and.." Celestrial cut him off. "Please, calm down." He slowly sat back down and nodded his head, allowing her to finish what she was saying. "I will go to him, try to talk to him, and accept my punishment. Trust me, it was worth it." The three men sadly nodded, and raised up out of respect as she left the room. "Keep a silent eye on her, Hogun."

She stood tall in front of the large doors that lead to the throne room. A slow exhale, a quick inhale, and she opened the doors. Loki, who was somewhat slouching in his throne sat up straight when he noticed it was her. "So, you have the nerve to seek me out. Tell me, do you plan to apologize?" He tapped his fingers on his armrest, staring her down. "No, my king. I came to seek an apology from you." Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, he leaned forward. "Tell me my lady, what have I done that warrants such a silly thing?" She finally looked him in the eyes. "I know you tried to poison me, Loki. If you regret it, I will forgive you." Taken aback by all of this, he rose from his seat, and slowly made his way towards her. "Celestrial," he grabbed her hands, "I am sorry. Now, I wish to hear the same from you, for you have disobeyed me several times today."

Hogun stood and listened, out of sight, when he heard her say, "I am sorry my king. Please, forgive me." He peeked around the corner in time to watch Loki hug her. Although, Loki looked Hogun in the eye, grinned, and started to rub on Cellie's back. The king whispered in her ear, "Always, my love. Always." He quickly left and went to tell the other men what he just saw and heard. Loki called her, 'my love', and she just stood there. However, just as he left, Celestrial broke the hug, and said, "Please do not call me that. I am not your love." Looking slightly hurt, but instantly changing his expression to one of anger, he simply stated, "Fine. So be it."

The next morning, Celestrial woke up to someone walking around in her room. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she saw a couple of ladies' maids setting flowers down on her table and desk. "What's going on," she sleepily asked. "Sorry to wake you my lady, but the king ordered for these to be placed in your room." The maid who answered her looked to be about her age. She curtsied, and led the other ladies out of the room and closed the door. Cellie looked around. She saw several bouquets of flowers, sitting all over the room. The colorful buds consisted of red roses, white daisies, and yellow carnations. Walking closer to get a better look, she saw a note sitting next to some Asgardian golds. _"Good morning. Hope you like these. -Loki" _

She sighed as she sat back down on her bed. Thinking of what to do today, she laid her head on her pillow, and continued on her train of thought. Finally deciding to read a book on the balcony, she grabbed her favorite Midgardian book, _The Lord of the Rings,_ placed a few blankets on the hard ground, and started where she left off. She continued reading until the suns vanished from the sky. When she put her blankets back into her wardrobe, she picked out a simple gold dress to wear for dinner. She was so caught up in her stories of the brave hobbit, she had forgotten to eat all day. Opening her door, she looked back to her vanity, remembering something very important. She walked back and picked up her mother's necklace. It had been a few days since she wore it, and it was strange that she had not even thought about it.

Walking to the dining hall, she couldn't help but think about her family. Where were they? Were they safe? Would they really be returning soon? She could only think of one person they would stay with, so she made a mental note to write a letter when she retired for the night. When she walked in, she was greeted by a smiling Loki. "Good evening my lady," came his smooth voice, "I trust you had a busy day? Haven't seen you since last night. I do hope you enjoyed the flowers I sent you." She could smell the wine on his breath. "I was caught up in a book. You know how it is, do you not?" He thought for a minute, and returned with a hiccup, "Yes, I do." He lead her to the head of the table, and held out the chair next to him. She pretended she did not see this, and sat down next to Lady Sif. Loki shot the maiden warrior a glare, but she simply smiled and turned her attention to her friend. "Where did you run off to yesterday Sif? I looked everywhere." "Sorry, training went on longer than planned. How are you?"

After the main course was finished, Celestrial stood, and excused herself for the night. Loki quickly set off after her. He caught up with her in the hallway just outside the commotion of mealtime. "Where are you headed so quickly my lady?" he slurred out as he pressed himself against her. "I am retiring for the night Loki. Please, excuse me." She tried to push him off, but his drunk lips met her nervous lips. Finally getting him to stop, "You're drunk." He replied, "You're beautiful. Tell me, what did you find in my brother? He is dumb, childish, and arrogant." He continued to try and kiss her. "He is sweet, caring, and a gentleman. He never pushed me to do anything I did not want to do." Stepping back, "But I am intelligent, handsome, passionate, I am a king." "Power is not everything, Loki."

He stepped in closer, the smell of wine making her head spin. "Please, leave me alone, or I call for help." An uneven grin crossed his face, "Go ahead. I dare you." In an instant, her hands were held tight in his, and his lips forced to keep hers quiet. She bit his lip hard and yelled out, "Sif! Help!" Instantly, Sif and the warriors three were in the hallway, pulling the drunk king off of her. As the men walk him to his bedchambers, Loki cries out, "but I am the _-hiccup-_ king!" Sif looked to Cellie with a sad face, "I am so sorry he keeps doing this to you. Come, stay with me this night." She smiled as the both of them shared a smile, and left the palace for the night.

After a week had passed, Celestrial heard nothing from Loki. She only saw him during meals, and even then he was quiet. He would always leave halfway through the meal, and would disappear for a while. Just yesterday, she watched him from her balcony as he rode his horse down the rainbow bridge and asked Heimdall to send him somewhere. She didn't know where, but when he came back, his smile was more of a smirk. This worried her, for as of late, he was awkward to be around.

Today, Cellie sat with the lady Frigga in Odin's bedchambers. He looked so peaceful with the golden glow of energy coming from his body. "How is he today, my queen?" "He is neither better, nor worse." Her saddened expression barely left her husbands' face. She held his hand with both of hers, gently stroking his arm. "And, my lady," Frigga looked up, "how are you?" With a slight smile, she replied, "I am well, child. And you?" Returning the smile, Cellie quietly said, "I am well." The ladies sat in silence, simply enjoying each others' company. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. The younger woman stood, and answered the knock. It was Loki. "I wish to have a word with my mother, alone." He was glaring her down, as she curtsied to her lady, then to Loki. "As you wish, my king." Closing the door behind her, she stayed for a moment and listened. She couldn't hear much, so she left for her own bed.

That night, Loki came to her room with a quiet knock. When she opened the door, he held his hand up as if to stop her from closing it on him. "Will you let me in? I wish to talk. Simply, talk." She looked him up and down before letting him in. He was wearing a simple suit of black, green and gold. She walked him over to her small table and they both sat down. "What is it, Loki?" Keeping his gaze out her window, "I wish for your forgiveness. I have been rather short with you lately. I have not been treating you nicely." She sat forward slightly, in order to hear his quiet voice. "I come with a peace offering." "Oh?" "Yes," he finally looked her in the eye. He stood, walked to her, and knelt down on one knee. "Celestrial," he asked, as she muttered "again?" under her breath, "Take this ring. Please." He almost pleaded, "Marry me, and you shall not be punished for what you did. Marry me...so that my brother can come home."

**Author's Note:**** I know people out there are reading this, so I'll keep posting. Let me know what you think! And between you and me, there will be more like chapter 6, but only if you let me know that is what you want. If I don't know, then I won't post. A lot of people are sensitive to that whole aspect... Reviews=love peeps!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Punishment

**WARNING:**** This chapter contains extreme physical abuse. Do not read if you can't handle that kind of thing. Slight sexual content, but mostly not. **

**Chapter 9:**** The Punishment**

Again, she woke up from a nightmare of nothing. This bothered her, not being able to remember her dreams. She did remember last night however. Loki came to her room, and asked for her hand in marriage, yet again. He gave her a choice. If she married him, she would not be punished and Thor would get to come home. He even presented the ring once more. But even with the pleading of her friends from earlier that day, she still refused the king. So today, she was to be publicly punished.

Just an hour before she was scheduled to show up, a ladies' maid was sent to her room. She brought the appropriate clothing for such an event. The top of her dress could be opened completely from the back, without revealing her front. The skirt was unattached to allow easy removal later on. After she put on the rough white material, her hair was braided and pinned atop her head. She wore no adornments, no shoes, and no smile. As she left her room, she watched as other ladies prepared her bed with towels and medicines. They traveled to the grand opening of the palace. There, almost all of Asgard waited, quietly for the woman who slapped the king. It may seem silly, but this was something unacceptable.

She walked towards the side of the group, where a large wooden pole stuck out of the ground. There, Loki tied her hands in front of her to the pole, and opened the back of her dress. "This," he exclaimed for all to hear, "is the punishment, you will receive if you deny the commands of your king! This woman, Celestrial, daughter of Jacob and Anja, has not only refused my commands, but has physically slapped my face! For this, she shall receive twenty lashes!" He turned to her and said, "If she begs for mercy, I shall lessen her punishment to ten lashes!" He bent down and asked her, "Do you want mercy?" She slowly turned her face to meet his eyes, and spat at his feet. He quickly raised and yelled out, "She shall have twenty-five," and raised the whip in his hand high over his head.

She cried into her pillows as the nurses dabbed medicine into her deep gashes. Loki showed no mercy as he ripped into her soft flesh with the leather whip. Even though he counted out each one, nobody in the crowd counted with him. They usually would whenever somebody was being whipped, but they stood with quiet tears. When one nurse finished, she gently stroked her head, and whispered, "You did not deserve that. Let me know if you need anything." As soon as they left, Sif walked in with some information, that would make her happy. "I know you may not care at the moment, but I got your letter to it's destination." She stopped when she saw Cellie's back. She had seen lashing before, but has never seen the end result up close. Quickly running to her side, she stroked her arm, and calmed her down with her good news. "Your family is fine. They reside with your mother's sister, and your father was proud that you could decode his notes."

That night, after the nurses and all of her guests had left, Celestrial finally had some time to herself. She slowly raised from her bed, and made her way to the table with some food on it. Volstagg had brought it earlier, but she didn't have the appetite at the time. Now, she was starving. She wolfed down the Hog's leg, cherry tomatoes, soft cheese, and bread. When she was done, she slowly walked back to her bed. She was in a lot of pain. After slipping into a fitful sleep, a loud knock came at her door. Barely able to move, she called out, "You may enter." The door opened and Loki stepped in with a goblet in hand. Smirking, he looked over her back, proud of his work. He walked over to her bed, and gently ran his hand along the deep wounds. She hissed with pain, as his smirk grew into a crazy grin.

"My dear, how are you," he asked with as much 'sympathy' as he could muster. "Go away, please," he heard her say into the pillows. "But, I have brought you drink. It will help ease the pain, better than some local medicine." She painfully sat up, and drank slowly from the cup. It was honeyed wine. Enjoying the taste, she sipped more of it. Almost instantly she started to feel dizzy. "Is this poisoned," she asked with concern in her voice. Chuckling, Loki put the goblet on the table by her bed. Then reached down and gently touched the side of her face. He leaned down and kissed the side of her head, trailing small kisses to her ear. Nibbling on her ear lobe, he whispered, "Your punishment is not over my love. That was just for the public. What I am about to do to you, will make you beg for my forgiveness. Only when I have finished, will I accept any apology you may come up with."

Trying to be brave, she asked, "But is the wine poisoned?" He grabbed the cup and took a large swig of the honeyed wine. "If it was, then would I have done that? No. It is a simple nerve enhancer." She furrowed her eyebrows in question. "In other words, the pain you feel now, is about to multiply. Every nerve will feel ten times what it normally does. For you, it means a lot of pain. For me, it's pure pleasure." Her eyes widened. Was he going to rape her again? She closed her eyes, and begged, "Please Loki, don't. You have hurt me enough today." "No I have not. This, shall be part of your true punishment." He flipped her onto her back, making her arch her back, and scream in pain. The scream never made it out of her mouth, for as quick as he flipped her, he had another cloth cutting into her delicate face.

He climbed on top of her, and let his weight lay completely on her. The muffled screams were not enough for him. So he turned her over once again onto her belly. Looking around, he saw the medicines the nurses had left and decided to see what was available. He found something useful, suture threads, and a needle. Without any local numbing agents, he started sewing her deep gashes shut. He did so with a ragged pattern, ensuring large and unsightly scars. Since his hands were not clean, he knew the wounds would also shortly become infected. She started kicking and punching the bed trying to make noise. He bound her feet and arms to the large posts of the bed frame, and continued sewing her now black, purple, and bleeding skin. Halfway through, she was about to pass out from the pain, so he stopped for a while. He wanted her to feel everything.

The pale king sat at her small table, and sipped a glass of water. He looked over her body, admiring his finished work. Her bed was covered in blood, her back already swollen with infection. When he was done, he allowed her to fall asleep. When she wakes up however, he has so much more that he will do to her. Sitting there, he thought of everything that had happened since Thor's banishment. He found out that he is really adopted. The son of Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. Odin fell into the Odinsleep before his questions were answered. He was now king of Asgard, although he did not mind that. The woman he loved had disobeyed him, even slapped him. He could not explain it, but before, he could not stand to see her get hurt. And now, he was purposely causing her pain. It thrilled him, to see her scream. Watching her cry, beg, and scream in pain actually gave him pleasure.

When she finally woke up, she noticed she was still tied to her bed. Loki was still at her table, but he was looking outside, admiring the stars. She tried to move, but anytime she did, a large wave of pain washed through her, making her scream in pain. "Don't try to resist love," he said without tearing his gaze away from the sky. "Just accept it. I am king, and you are supposed to do as you are told." She turned her head away from him to keep from making eye contact. He stood from his chair, and walked slowly to the foot of her bed. He gently untied her leg restraints. Carefully, he then went to untie her hands. She looked up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

After untying the sash around her mouth, he cradled her face in his hands. He wiped her tears, kissed her cheeks, then put the sash back over her lips. Her eyebrows raised in shock as he turned her onto her back. Again, she screamed a muffled cry as he retied her hands and legs to the bed. He went to the washroom, and brought back some damp and dry towels. As he changed the towels on her bed that were drenched in blood with dry ones, he dabbed the dried blood from her sides with the damp towels. Rolling her just a little to glance at her back, he took another moment to admire his work. She already had infection starting to ooze from her sutures. He laid her back down, and kissed her forehead.

Grabbing the goblet, he carefully moved the sash on her mouth, and poured the liquid over her pale lips. She had no choice but to drink it. Estimating she had enough, he gulped the rest of the sweet wine. He carelessly tossed the cup aside as he moved towards her like a predator to its prey. He removed his shoes and his shirt, and climbed onto her. Trailing his hand along her body, he could not wait any longer. "Now, my love," he said with that low growl in his throat, "Now, you shall know true pain."

**Author's Note: Unless I know you want more M rated content, I won't be uploading the next chapter. It's basically the entire chapter. I will though, continue with the more family friendly content. Reviews=love! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10: Painful Thoughts All Around

**Author's Note:**This chapter will have flashbacks. I'm fast-forwarding a few months but don't worry, the flashbacks will be detailed. Read at your own risk, and enjoy!

(Thank you for being patient.)

**Chapter 10:**** Painful Thoughts All Around**

She stood in her mirror, saddened by what she saw. Turning at different angles, you could still see her scars. Some of them ran up her neck, others could be seen on her shoulders. But her back, looked as if it had been mauled by a bear. Four months had passed since she was whipped by the man who claimed to love her. Four months since her king savagely whipped, tortured, and raped her.

A knock came at her door. "You may enter, friend." Volstagg came into the room, belly first. His gaze deepened when he saw her exposed back. "Could you help me please, it still hurts to..." "Of course, my lady." He walked over and slowly laced up the back of her dress, being careful not to tie it too tight. When he was done, he gently traced the scars that came up onto her neck. His touch reminded her of Thor...no. She shook her head to get the thought of him out. "Are you okay, my lady?" "Hmm? Yes. Just, thinking of what has been prepared to eat." She knew the mention of food would get him to go faster. He held his arm out for her, "My lady," "Thank you," she replied as she looped her own arm into his.

Celestrial walked arm in arm with Volstagg to lunch. There, she was greeted by a smiling Sif, a hungover Fandral, and the usual grim face of Hogun. "How fair you, my lady?" Forcing a smile onto her face, "I am well, thank you Hogun." She sat down as the others followed suit. "So," asked Sif, "do you keep having these nightmares?" Keeping her eyes on her plate, Cellie answered, "I have told you, they are not nightmares. I swear I can see him, and I know what he is doing. Heimdall sees it, but he won't tell me the truth." "You must be imagining things my lady," Fandral looked up from his empty plate, "why would he do anything like that?" She quickly stood and yelled, "I am not some over emotional girl with an over active imagination! I know what I see is real, and he is breaking my heart!" She stormed out of the room to find Loki. She did not want to see him, but he would have an answer to her dreams. It took her a few minutes to get where she needed to be, and noticed she was a little light headed. Walking up to the throne room doors, she got dizzy.

_"Now, my love," he said with that low growl in his throat, "Now, you shall know true pain." She could feel his manhood through his pants as he pressed himself against her hips. He started slowly rocking his hips, as if to tease her. He then slid his hands down to remove the cloth barrier. He tossed his pants, and undergarments to the side, then hungrily licked his lips. Unable to scream, she started to sob. His continuous, hard movements was pressing her back __into the bed with each thrust. He moaned with pleasure as he remembered how delightful she felt against him. The first time, he took her virginity. This time, she was just as tight. He came rather quickly this time. After a moment's rest, he got up, and flipped her over. "Ready for round two?"_

She looked up from where she was on the ground, and met the eyes of a palace guard. "My lady, are you alright? You fell pretty hard," he asked with concern in his voice. "Yes, thank you. Can you help me up? I need to speak with the king." She held up her hand as he gently pulled her to her feet. She thanked the guard again as she opened the grand doors. There he sat on the throne, with Frigga whispering in his ear. Loki looked up, smiled, and dismissed his mother. "My lady, what brings you to my hall? I haven't seen or heard from you in quite some time. It must be serious." Keeping eye contact, "I have come with questions, of something I do not understand." With question flashing across his eyes, he stood and watched the visibly nervous woman shake. "Tell me everything."

Cellie paused as Loki sat back down, "Well, go on." She fiddled with her hands. "I have been having these dreams, but I think they are more like visions or something like that." "And what troubles you about them?" "Well," she said with tears in her eyes, "I see Thor, powerless, on Midgard..." "My lady, that is but a dream." "He is with a woman. They drink, laugh, hug, and even prepare food together. She is rather plain as is her name, Jane. I am afraid is he growing to love her." She started to cry. Loki saw this as an opportunity. "Oh my, Cellie, this is like what Heimdall has been telling me. We didn't want to tell you, because it would break your heart." She cried harder, "So it is true?" "Yes. I am so sorry. I don't know how he could turn against someone so beautiful, so sweet." He stroked her face, and ran his hand along her neck. He jerked his hand back a little when he felt something on her shoulder. He looked and saw a scar as his eyes widened. He remembered that night.

_He positioned her onto her hands and knees, facing away from him. Placing himself behind her, he let himself slide into her already wet tenderness. He grabbed onto her back, using it as leverage to push deeper inside her. She screamed her muffled screams, as he dug his nails into her wounds. Her body started to shake with her crying and screaming. Again, he soon reached climax. But he continued, enjoying the sensation. She was so tight, and the seed he had already spilled just made the ride smoother. He knew the drink played a role, and it may not feel this way again without it, so he took pleasure in every moment._

"I am so sorry, my love," he gently spoke. She looked up at him, "What are you apologizing for?" "You should know..." he trailed off as he looked at her shoulder. She followed his gaze and realized what he meant. "Don't. Just, don't." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. "Ow!" She quickly held her hand to the pain, "That still hurts!" "I'm..I'm sorry, I didn't..." She ran off before he could apologize. He really didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't know something like that could still hurt. She ran to her room, slammed her door, and slumped to the floor. None of this would have happened if Thor hadn't been so damn proud. Her back started to ache, so she drew herself a bath.

_With every scratch, blood came from her back. When he saw blood on his upper arm however, he stopped. Looking down, he noticed she was bleeding too much. He quickly got up and untied her. She immediately passed out on her belly as he got dressed. He cleaned her best he could, and left her. When he got back to his own chambers, he sat on the edge of his bed, and laughed. "Now, I have had her, but Thor still cannot have her. My goodness, what have I done? She will never look at me again..."_

She dipped herself into the hot water, filled with calming lavender oil. Her mind kept flashing to that mortal woman. She was not mad at her however, for she was unaware that the man she was chasing is betrothed. Thor was the one she was furious with. He was one day away from marrying the woman he had been with since childhood, and now was practically living with this mortal. Her thoughts could have kept going, but she couldn't stay in the hot water for too long. She got out and slipped into a pale green lounge gown. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw food on her table. There was a note, so she read it as she bit into a soft peach.

"You never ate breakfast, and you left before you could eat your lunch. You know you need to eat. Please, you need to take care of yourself.

-Sif"

She smiled at the gesture and sat down. It was a mix of large fruits, hard cheeses, and some chicken. Finally full, Cellie decided to reply to her father's latest letter.

"Father,

Thank you for your concern. But really, I am fine. Tell mother I am thrilled that she is to visit in a few months. I am still uncertain of how safe it is here, at least for now. I finally talked to our king about my dreams. He believes they are visions of what is really happening. Nothing else was mentioned. Other than helping Frigga with what she needs, palace life is actually kind of dull. I wish you were here now. Tell everybody, including aunt Isaura and uncle Preston, that I love them. I will see you in three months.

-your Cel."

Satisfied with her letter, she stepped into the hallway to give it to a servant. They happily took it, and she went back into her room. She sat at her vanity, admiring the necklace her mother had given her so many years ago. She could not wear it anymore, for it hurt the back of her neck. At the mention of Loki, she knew she would have to talk to him again. She wish she did not have to, but it had to be done. Not knowing how much longer she could wait, she slipped into a more comfortable, light purple dress. Passing her mirror, she paused for a moment to look at herself. She turned to the side, then to the back. She sighed, "Well, here goes nothing..." She placed a hand to her slightly swollen belly before walking out of her room, and closing the door.

**Author's Note: **Yep. Don't act so surprised. You knew this was coming. But what else is going to happen? Who knows? I may go all M. Night on you guys! (although I know EXACTLY what is going to happen) MUAHAHAAA! Love you guys, keep reading/reviewing/and loving! And please be patient, I'm working a lot right now. I will post as often as I can! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11: The Nervous Reveal

**Chapter 11:**** The Nervous Reveal**

The same guard from earlier that day stood in front of the throne room doors. As Cellie approached him, he spoke, "My lady, the king can not be interrupted at this time." She paused. "Why? Is everything alright?" "He is having a meeting with the council. They are discussing about the coming war with Johtunheim." She had almost forgotten about that. When Thor and the others traveled to their realm, he broke the peace treaty. So now, a great war was coming. "Well, thank you sir." As she turned to leave, he said, "The king requests your presence at dinner tomorrow evening." Without looking back, "He shall have it. We have private matters to discuss."

Tired from the day, she thought it best to go to bed. But when she came upon her bedchamber door, she saw a servant waiting, with something in her hands. "My lady," she called out, "a return letter. It was quite urgent." "Thank you," she replied as she snatched the letter, and hurried inside her room. She could tell it was a note from her mother, as the handwriting was neat.

"My Celestrial,

Your father, sisters and I have thought about your idea, and we agree. Although, with the timing, you would need to come sooner than you thought, and stay a bit longer than intended. I do not want you to start showing, and ruining the whole thing. It is a good idea, and we love you no matter what. It will become our new family secret. We will come for you in a month, and plan to stay here until after you have the baby. We all love you so much darling.

Love, Mother."

She fell asleep with the letter under her pillow, and awoke the next morning to the sound of someone giggling outside her window. Stretching, and walking towards her balcony, she looked into the gardens and saw a happy sight. A man was kneeling on one knee, and was sliding a ring onto a young woman's finger. Her mind once again flashed to Thor, and when he had proposed to her. Shaking her head to clear the thought, she stepped to her wardrobe and contemplated what she would wear for the day. She settled on a dark gold dress, with black trimming around the neck, sleeves, and laces. Making sure it was not too tight in certain areas, she left her room in search for food.

Her day went smoothly. She had breakfast with Hogun and Volstagg, lunch with Fandral, and snacked throughout the day while watching Sif practice her training. Noticing the sun slowly sinking into the horizon, she decided to get ready for her talk with the king. Shaking, she slipped on a deep green dress, with gold accents on the hem. She left her curly hair down, but added a golden clip on the right side for décor.

She was nervous. This was going to be the night that either her king banished her, or tried even harder to marry her. Either way, she hoped he would see things her way and understand her choices. She started to walk towards the dining hall, but a palace guard stopped her. "Please, my lady, if you would follow me." She nodded and followed the man. Curious, she asked, "Where are we headed? I thought the king wanted to dine with me." He continued walking and replied, "He wanted to ensure the evening would be private. You did say you had private matters to discuss, did you not?" Feeling silly, she simply said, "Yes," and walked behind him until they reached a pair of doors she did not quite recognize.

The guard knocked, "My king, the lady is here." "Ah, yes," came a smooth voiced reply, "Come on in Cellie." The man opened the door and stepped aside to let her pass. She nodded her head to him, and walked inside. It was obviously a private bedchamber, with everything covered in green. The room was dimly lit, by a few candles that sat around a medium sized table, and what appeared to be a study desk. "Cellie, over here." She looked to the table, and saw Loki standing up at the end opposite to her. He walked over, took her hand, and kissed the back of it with his cool lips. "Please, sit down," he gestured to her chair. She curtsied, "Thank you," and sat down as he pushed her chair inward. He made his way back to his chair and sat down, placing food onto his plate.

"So," he said while picking at a hog's thigh, "what is so private, that you cannot tell me in the dining hall. I do hope that my own chambers are comfortable enough for you." "Yes, they are," she looked up, and placed some food onto her own plate. After a few bites, she noticed he had stopped eating. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Well, you were the one who needed privacy, you have it. Speak." She blushed, this was the moment she spent hours thinking about. How would she say it? Deciding on her best idea, she slowly stood as his face wrinkled in confusion. She turned to the side, and gently tugged on the back of her dress, causing it to tighten around her belly.

Loki dropped his fork, and his face. "You...you are...um...is it mine?" He started to blush madly out of embarrassment and shame. "Yes, and, yes." She looked down, trying to hide the tears that started to form from her eyes. "Oh, Cellie," he got up to walk to her, but she held up her hand to stop him. "I have already made arrangements." "What?" "Well, a child born out of wedlock is highly looked down upon, especially in nobility. I have made arrangements with my mother accordingly. Next month, I am to move in with my family at my aunt Isaura's home. I will stay there the remainder of my pregnancy, have the child, and my mother will raise it as her own. I will return here, and continue living life as if nothing happened."

Loki stood in shock. "Do I not get a say in this?" "No, you..." "It is my child as well," he yelled. She glared up at him, "You, raped me you bastard. You are the reason I am going through this in the first place." "Well, if you had married me..." "I don't love you," she screamed, "why do you fail to see that? I liked you as a child, but my love grew for Thor, not you." Anger rising in him, he stepped closer to her, "and Thor's love grows for another woman. You have seen it! If you do not wish to be with me, then you are the fool. Nobody will ever love you the way I do!" She snapped back, "I sure hope not! If whipping, drugging, torturing, and raping is love, then I don't want it!" She quickly turned to run out the door, but he grabbed her hand. "Cellie, I have made mistakes," attempting to make his voice softer, "I am trying to mend that now. Please, forgive me, marry me, and raise my child yourself. Please, I love you..." Without looking at him, she quietly replied, "I simply cannot. Both you and your brother have managed to break my heart. Having this child, all I will see is you...I can't...I.." She pulled her hand away and ran with tears blurring her vision.

When she ran out of the room, he quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut. He never used to lash out in anger, but something about that woman drove him to do the most insane things. He made his way to the table and started throwing her food covered plate across the room. Smashing her wine filled goblet to the floor, he suddenly stopped, paused for a moment, and sat down on his bed. Placing his head in his hands with elbows resting on his knees, he started to think. He thought about everything the two of them had done together since they first met. He laughed when he remembered the time she pushed him into a mud puddle for making a smart remark about her reaching puberty. While still in the mud, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. They both got into so much trouble.

His smile dropped when he remembered the pain he had caused her recently. He raped her, threatened her, tried to poison her, whipped, raped, tortured, drugged, abused, and yelled at her. It saddened him, for how could she ever trust him for doing those things to her? He knew that she was probably right in giving the child to her mother. Either way, the child would not look suspicious. The whole family had both dark and light headed children. But still, this was his child. Unsure if he could even marry another woman, he figured that this would be his only child. He only hoped it would be a boy.

Loki had an awful plan, but it was his only plan to make sure he would get to raise his own child. He could not stand the thought of someone else, someone he didn't really know, raise his son or daughter. Even if he couldn't have Cellie, he was damn sure he would have the child. This was something he could not trust anyone else to do. Later on the the week, he left the palace late at night. The whole town was asleep, peaceful, and he was about to disrupt that. He had to be quick, and unseen. It had to look like a mistake, so he quietly made his way inside the small house that lied on the outskirts of the realm.

**Author's** Note: Read, Fave, Review, Love, Read again. I hope you enjoyed this one. Like I said, I have a lot planned for this. Didn't think it would be this long to begin with, but when writing it, it gets a lot longer than the ideas in my head. Love you guys! Next Chapter coming very soon!


	13. Chapter 12: White Symbolizes Purity

**Chapter 12:**** White Symbolizes Purity**

The day was dark. Once again, the skies of Asgard seemed to weep with the people. Celestrial stood in front of her vanity. Tears streaking her face, she reached up to touch her mother's necklace. It still hurt to wear it, but she could manage for the day. Her fingers trailed her long hair that had ribbons and flowers placed throughout the curls. She looked at herself, and held back her emotions. Her white gown was simple, yet elegant. Ruffled lace reached the base of her neck, and flowers had been stitched into the sleeves and bodice. A bouquet of Asgardian golds, with the stems wrapped with white ribbons was held in her tight grip. She looked once more before slowly leaving her room. Today would change her whole life.

She stood outside the golden doors of the throne room, listening to the murmuring inside. "Are you ready, my lady," asked the guard who had his hand on the door, ready to let her in. "Would you be?" She stared blankly at the door, wishing she did not have to do this. "I am sorry. If I could be of any service, do not hesitate." Letting a single tear slide down her cheek, she solemnly said, "Thank you." She nodded, letting him know she was ready. He nodded back, trying to smile. Not getting a response, he knocked twice on the door, and pushed it open. When the door closed behind her, she looked up. It seemed all of Asgard was present, even though she knew they wouldn't fit in here. As she walked down the crowds, she looked up and saw Loki, her king.

She could hear people whispering to each other, "She looks so beautiful," "What a sad face," " I believe nobody could share her pain." Standing as straight as possible, she kept a blank expression. Finally standing in front of her king, she curtsied. He looked down at her, and stepped up to hug her, but she brushed him off. "Please, sit my love." Obeying her king, she sat in the chair designated for her. The grand room had been decorated nicely. White flowers were all over the place, and the drapes had been changed to crisp white ones. She saw many familiar faces. The lady Frigga sat beside her son. Behind Cellie, Sif and the warriors three held sad faces. The dark headed maiden tried to smile, but she ended up shedding a tear. She knew how hard this had to be for the young woman.

The king finally spoke, "Thank you all for coming out today. It has been a while since we have all been together, as Asgard." He looked over the crowd, but his eyes kept going back to the woman he loved. No eye contact could be made, for she kept her head down. "This," he continued, "is a rather sad day for our lady Celestrial. She should rejoice however. There is a reason why we use the color white on such an occasion. It symbolizes the purity of the soul. The same purity of the souls," he looked directly at her in a loving way, "that we have tragically lost. They have finished their trials in this realm, and have gone to Valhalla. There, they will live eternally, and in peace." He could tell she was choking back tears as she looked at the all the flowers people brought, and the candles that had been lit.

"For those of you who are unaware," he looked over the crowd, "this young woman's family was killed in a fire yesterday morning. It seems as if a candle had not been properly extinguished. The fire could not be put out in time, and no remains could be found. We come together in memoriam of the following people; The brave warrior, Preston and his wife Lady Isaura; The noble Jacob, his wife Lady Anja, and their two daughters; Freyja and Svanhild. Sadly, our beloved Celestrial has no other living relatives. May our thoughts be with her through this difficult time. Their memorial plaques have been placed outside with the others that have finished their trials. May Odin bless every one of us, and once again, thank you for coming."

After all the people left, and the servants started to clean, Cellie walked outside to get some air. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she wanted to see where they placed their memory markers. Finally finding it, she fell to her knees. Crying, she separated the flowers of her bouquet. Before placing a single flower upon each plaque, she gave it a small kiss, wishing she could kiss their face one last time. Knowing her day was done, she curled up on the ground, and gently tugged at the grass. She asked, "Why," to the wind, but she received no answer. The moment came where she could no longer hold back her tears. She cried loud, and uncontrollably. Her whole body shook, and everybody passing by let her be.

She awoke to Loki gently stroking her arm. "Hey," he gently said, "let's get you inside. It is too cold for you to sleep out here tonight." Agreeing with him, she took his outstretched hand, and stood up. She almost immediately fell back down to the ground, but he caught her. "Here, wrap your arm around my neck." Doing what she was told, he bent down to gently pick her up. He took her inside and made his way to her bedchambers. By the time he opened her door, she had fallen asleep. He placed her gently on the bed, removed her shoes, and pulled the blankets up to cover her.

Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "I'm doing this for us love. They were in the way. Now you, me, and the baby can be together. Happy. Just don't make me upset again. I hate to think about what I would do to you, especially now with your condition." He was being honest. He was truly afraid of what would happen if she made him angry again. Would he try to harm the baby? Would he try to poison her again? No. He shook these thoughts as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall. Even in this great time of sadness, she looked so peaceful while sleeping. He thought about it for a moment, and decided to crouch down in front of her belly. He placed a timid hand on her slightly swollen abdomen, and felt the firmness. A small and surprised chuckle left his lips. Never before had he felt something so precious. He could feel something moving against his hand, and quickly drew it back. It was time for him to retire for the night anyway.

**Author's** **Note:** Sorry this one was short. I will try to make the next one a bit longer. I wrote this one at work. Be patient for the next chapter. Review/Fave/Follow. Thanks! Lovies!


	14. Chapter 13: Very Dark Futures

**Chapter 13: **** Very Dark Futures**

A few weeks passed by, and Celestrial was still an emotionless shell. She would spend time with her friends, and even Loki. She would laugh, but it was a practiced one. Never showing her true emotions, people believed it was just the passing of her family. It was so much more than that, because now, she didn't have much in the way of what to do with the baby. She was so unattached to everything right now, she couldn't even think of possible names for her child.

"What do you think of Nari?" She looked up from her thoughts, and saw Loki sitting across the table from her. They were having dinner together regularly, and he kept giving ideas for the child's name. "I do not know if it will be a boy or girl," she said quietly. He continued staring at her, wondering why she was still so distant. "I love you, darling." She stayed quiet, but glared into his eyes. Slowly rising from her chair, she kept eye contact, then turned to walk away. Whenever he talked about love, or being together, or even the baby, she would instantly shut herself off. He had given her time since the death of her family to cope, but it seemed that things were not getting any better. It was starting to worry him.

The next week, Cellie had a nurse come check on the development of the baby. Even if she did not keep herself emotionally well, she wanted to make sure the child was healthy. Her uterine growth was too big for a woman of her size at six months. Today, the older woman who knew a lot about babies decided to do something different, to try and uplift the young woman's spirits. "May I see your ring?" Curious, she walked over to her jewelry box, and took out the ring that Thor had given her. She tossed it in there when she found out about the mortal woman. Bringing it over, the nurse said, "No. The ring the father of the child gave to you." She sighed, and stepped up to her bedside table. Opening the drawer, she took out the emerald encrusted ring. She kept it here because lately, she had been considering her king's offer. What else was she to do?

The nurse threaded the ring, "now lay down, preferably with some pillows for support." She did as told, as the older woman held the ring over her now noticeably swollen belly. After a minute, it started to swing in a very slow circle. "Hmmm," the nurse breathed heavily out her nose, "that is not a good sign." This worried Cellie, "Why not? What is wrong?" Shaking her head, she replied, "It is a very weak movement which predicts hardship, but it suggests you are having a boy. Have you thought of any names?" Not really knowing what to say, she dismissed the woman, and figured it best to talk to Loki. He was pretty good at finding out things. It took her almost an hour, but she finally found him out in the gardens.

"My love, you look worried." He watched as she stepped along the stone path. She started to waddle a week ago, and he found it adorable with the way her belly moved. "I just had a nurse examine the child," she said as she sat down beside him on the cold marble bench. "Was something wrong?" "No, well, maybe," she continued, "she said the baby was quite large being only six months along…" She paused as she looked into the distance. "Tell me, what else did she say?" Meeting his eyes, "Trying to make me happier, she did a little test to see what gender the child would be." Loki's eyes lit up at the mention of knowing such a grand thing. "Did she find out? We need to plan for the child. Buy him, or her, appropriate things." Finding a blade of grass more interesting than his piercing gaze, she admitted, "She also said that since it took the ring a while to move, and when it did it moved slowly, hardships are to be befall upon him."

His face lit up, but at the same time darkened. "A boy? We are to have a boy? We are having a boy!" Loki jumped up, hugged Cellie, then took her hand and led her inside. He was so excited, he almost forgot about the darkness that apparently haunted his sons' future. Almost. "Come, let us discover what shall happen to our son." He led her to his bedchamber, and sat her down on the bed, as he knelt in front of her. Eager to put his hands once more on her belly, he smiled, then his expression faded to one of concentration. Almost as soon as placed his hands on her abdomen however, he quickly pulled them away. She looked at him, and noticed his face was full of worry. "What did you see?" He paused, trying to catch his breath. "He will be a heartbreaker. There will be times where we will not be there for him, and that, he considers dark. It is nothing to worry yourself over dear, just that he will be a typical boy."

He hated lying to her yet again. He did not see heartbroken women his son would leave. He did not even see a future for him. In fact, he did not see him living past birth. A very worried look came across the king's face. This would probably be his only child, and he may not even live. He knew that there was nothing he could do. Fate, is something not to be messed around with. Knowing it may be a bad idea, he went into his study after Cellie retired for the night. He looked at many different books of spells, magic, and potions. In order to become such a master of magic, he had to collect all of these books. He needed to learn as much as possible. This potion he was to create, however, was something dark. First of all, you do not mess with fate or destiny. He was going to play with both, and try to make something that would ensure his only sons' life.

After breakfast the next morning, the now obviously pregnant Celestrial decided to go for a walk. It usually kept the baby from kicking her ribs. Walking along the familiar path of the gardens, she found the warriors three talking in hushed tones behind the stone wall. She could barely hear what they were saying, so she made her presence known. "Hey guys, what are you being all hush-hush about?" They quickly stood from their crouched positions and shared guilty looks. "Um, just talking about..um.." mumbled a caught Volstagg. "Thor," Hogun admitted. "We do not wish to lie to you, my lady," he continued, "we have been learning of his actions through Heimdall, and we are trying to figure out what to do." "Oh, that reminds me, I need to check up on him today," she said with a smile. They smiled and waved to each other as she left. The last thing she wanted to do was to learn new things about Thor from his friends. Fandral elbowed Volstagg in the belly, "Next time, just spell out what we are to do," as sarcastically as possible, "since we want all of Asgard knowing our plans."

She stood at the end of the rainbow bridge, in front of the bifrost. Every day she would be here, talking to the all-seeing gate keeper Heimdall. This man towered over her by a good two feet. He had dark skin, and bright eyes that allowed him to look into each of the realms. "He is starting to learn his lesson, but his emotions for the mortal continue to grow. He and the older man now travel to a tavern." "I bet you he is about to get drunk again," she looked playfully at the large man. "I am sorry, my lady, but I do not make bets," came a stern reply. "Oh, I was just joking." He nodded, and continued staring off into space. Growing tired, she turned back towards the palace. "His future is dark to me…" "I know Heimdall, but…" he cut her off with a warning look, "No Celestrial, your child."

With everybody giving her warnings, she did not know what to do. If her sons' future was this dark, how bad was it really going to be? She was very worried, and thanked Heimdall for his time. She quickly made her way back into the palace, not wanting to be late for her dinner with the king. Arriving on time, she showed herself to her seat, and starting placing different foods onto her plate. She looked up to see a still frowning Loki. "What is wrong, my king?" He looked up to see her sad face, and realized his face was not so different. "Just tired, my love. That is all." Once more, she glared at him. She did not want the love of the king, for she still loved Thor, but apparently, he did not feel the same about her anymore. Were her feelings starting to change as well? Most of their supper was eaten in silence, save when Cellie groaned about being used as a punching bag by her little boy. She could tell he would be strong, so why would his future be so dark? As she got up to retire for the night, Loki walked her to her own door, and kissed her cheek. "I do hope you realize how much I love you, Cel..." she slammed the door in his face.

The king went back to his room to look over those potion books again. There had to be something he could use. Every time he paused, he saw visions of the future, playing out in his head.

_He saw a small boy, about the age of 5, with a dark head of many curls. His skin was white, but his eyes were a deep green with a hint of gold. The two of them played Hide and Seek in the gardens, while he heard the beautiful laughter of Celestrial coming from the bench. Looking over to where the laughter came from, he saw her. She was once again with child, and had to sit for a moment to rest. _His vision started to blur. _A bright flash of lightning, in the midday of Spring worried the king. As he heard the thunder, he saw Thor walking upon them. He was beaten and limping, as if coming back from battle, when Cellie rushed into his arms. "Thor, my love, are you alright?" When she lifted her hand to his face, he saw the ring that his brother had once given to her. _No.

"_I am alright my love, I just need rest. Brother," he turned to face Loki, "thank you for keeping an eye on my wife. My child is due to arrive soon, and it bothered me that I had to leave." The small boy ran up to the tall blonde. "Uncle Thor, you are safe! Mommy, he is okay! Daddy, come give him a hug!" Cellie looked to Loki with a slight scowl, "You know he refuses to hug anybody but you, Nari."_

Loki was confused. Was this a real vision, or just his mind playing tricks on him? It was probably a thought on what would happen should Thor return. But would she really accept him back, after everything he did? Or is this what is to happen if he should be successful in saving the child? No. He knew he might lose Cellie, but not his son. Tired, and overthinking everything, he decided to crawl into bed. It has been many a moon since he has had a good slumber, and he did not count on this one being any different. When he closed his eyes, all could see was Cellie. A very pregnant Cellie.

_She was on the ground, in pain, and throwing up blood. Frigga came running up to her side, trying to help her to the nurses' wing. Frigga was unable to help her up, so he came over, bent down to pick her up and carried her to the healing rooms. He layed her down gently on the closest bed, kissed her forehead, and whispered softly into her ear..._

**Author's Note:**So, tell me what you think. Just a couple of more chapters left! So excited!_  
_


	15. Chapter 14: Finale

**Chapter 14:**** Finale**

Lunch with her friends was a daily thing, but today was different. The three warriors, and the Lady Sif were quiet the entire time. Every now and then, Cellie caught them staring at her belly. "Do you mind telling me what is going on?" she asked, finally annoyed. "Um, well," stuttered Volstagg, "we think we may have come up with a solution for your troubles." Raising her eyebrow in question, "and what is this solution my friends?" Proudly standing tall, Fandral said, "We are going to bring Thor back." Cellie wanted to smile. She wanted to do something to show her appreciation, but the only movement her body allowed was leaning forward in pain. Sif quickly ran to her side, "Are you alright? Is this not good news?" With tears in her eyes, Cellie decided to tell her best friends what she had been going through for two days.

_ Her reflection in the mirror showed the tears she had been shedding. She slowly brushed out her long curls, thinking about Thor. She loved him so much, but she was being forced to marry his brother. What would it matter to Thor? Heimdall told her just yesterday that he had kissed the mortal woman. It was the kiss that Cellie knew was going to happen, but she kept pushing that thought aside. It had now become a reality. Even though he had been away for a long time, she felt her heart breaking. She slightly bent forward in pain. Placing a hand to her belly, she realized it had been painfully tightening all day. Not even eight months along, she became worried and left the comfort of her room to seek out her nurse._

_ The nurse removed her hand from the rock hard belly with saddened expression. "My lady, you are having contractions. We need to ready you for delivery." Cellie shook her head, "No. Not yet. It is still too early. I will wait some time, and return to you if it becomes too painful." The older woman simply nodded, knowing she could not argue with her soon to be queen. Leaving the medical wing, she set out for the kitchens. It was lunch time with her friends._

"That's it then! We must retrieve Thor immediately," shouted an enthusiastic Hogun. "My lady, please, go to the king. Tell him of the child, and that your body is ready to have him, whispered Sif. The warriors stood proud, as they adjusted the armor on their bodies. Cellie hugged each one of them before wishing them luck, as they turned to face the door. A guard walked into the room and stated, "Heimdall wishes to speak to the warriors. You are to meet him at the Bifrost, at once." They all gasped, and looked at each other, knowing they were in trouble. The king had set a travel freeze on the Bifrost a few days ago, and Heimdall had listened in to their plans. The brave group left to face the gatekeeper, as Cellie set off to find Loki.

She finally made it to the throne room, holding her belly in pain. Standing tall, she did not want to show weakness in front of her king. The guard opened the door, led her inside, and closed the doors. It seemed Loki wanted a private chat. He sat on his throne, sinister looking, with one hand running through his hair. "Loki," she meekly called out. No response. Stepping closer, she repeated herself, "Loki, I need to speak with you." Slowly looking up from his gaze at the ground, his face softened at the sight of a beautiful woman with an enlarged belly. "My Cellie, how do you feel?" He stood and walked closer to her, placing his hands eagerly on her abdomen. His face tensed when he felt it tighten under his touch. Her face showed no pain, but he could tell she was holding back. "What just happened?" She looked away, and stepped towards a small bench in the corner of the room. "We need to talk."

He followed her, and sat down next to her, keeping his hand on her belly. "Loki," he looked up, "I am to have the child soon. Very soon." With worry in his face, "It is much too soon. You have another seven weeks until you reach full term." "I am aware of this," she said with little expression in her voice, "that is why I had the warriors do what they are doing. If they are to be punished, let it be me." He chuckled, "What is it they are to do?" She kept her gaze down, "As we speak, they are traveling through the Bifrost to find Thor, and bring him back." He jerked his hand away from its resting spot, and glared at the woman. "You know he cannot return. His lesson has not been learned. If he comes back, he will be powerless. Like a mortal."

She stood and walked towards the throne. Once again, he followed her. "I love him, Loki. I want him here, to be with me and the baby..." "I am the father! You are mine! You have agreed to marry me!" "I want him back!" He stood close, and looked down at her, "I told you, that if you married me, I would bring him back." Keeping her head high, "Even though I agreed, I still do not want to marry you. I want Thor. Powerless, or not, I love him. And Sif found a way to bring him back. The four of them will explain everyth..." Loki's face turned dark, almost blue, as he growled, "You...are...mine..." He grabbed her by the wrist and led her out of the throne room. Leading her up the stairs, she realized where he was taking her. When they reached the all too familiar doors, he kicked them open, and tossed her onto the bed. "Stay," he commanded as she tried to get up.

He rummaged through all sorts of bottles that were laying around the room. It looked as if he had gone mad with some sort of potion. "Aha!" He walked back to her, and held out a small clear bottle, filled with black liquid. "Drink this. It will save the child." She raised an eyebrow, "How? How will it save my son?" His face wrinkled in anger when she said _my_ instead of _our _son. "You are in active labor, are you not?" "Yes..." "The child will die if it is to be born now, will it not?" With tears in her eyes, "yes..." He knelt in front of her, holding the bottle in her hands with his own. "Then please," he pleaded, "drink this. It will save him." She nodded, opened the bottle, and quickly gulped it back. "Now what?" Loki stood, and pointed to the door. "Leave."

"But Loki, I..." "Leave!" She quickly left the room, and made her way back to her bedroom. Halfway there however, she fell to the ground in pain. Her stomach lurched as she felt nauseous. Hearing quiet footsteps fade away, she tried turned to them and held her hand out. Her vision was started to blur, so she could not tell it was Lady Frigga, walking in the other direction. Cellie felt helpless, and stupid. Loki did not want to save the child. He poisoned her. Her body lurched again as she emptied her stomach onto the floor. This caught the attention of Frigga, for she came running to her side. "Let us get you to the nurses, quickly." She helped the weak woman stand, but she refused to see the nurse. "I am alright. I just got dizzy." Frigga nodded, and let the woman pass.

It took her a few minutes, and small break, but she finally reached her favorite balcony. Maybe if her friends had returned, she would be able see them. Keeping her eye on the horizon, she watched curiously as her king rode out on his steed towards Heimdall. She watched in shock as they started to fight, and gasped as Loki lifted his hand, and froze the gatekeeper in a block of ice. Wait, ice? Another gasp left her lips as she watched in horror the scene that played out in front of her. As quickly as the rainbow bridge opened, it closed. From the mouth of the Bifrost, stepped Loki, and a couple of Frost Giants. Two stayed behind to keep an eye on Heimdall, and the other two followed Loki towards the palace. "I must warn my lady," Cellie exclaimed. She turned to run towards Odin's bedchamber, but was stopped by an unnerving feeling.

"Stay here," Loki commanded of the frost giants, as he spotted Cellie on the floor a good distance away. He jogged up to her, "What is wrong?" She was obviously in pain, and what he saw on the ground made him shudder in fear. She had just thrown up blood, and her face was white. "Frigga...tried..to.." "Ssshh," he tried to soothe her, "let us get you help." He bent down and picked up her up bridal style. "No...nnmm...that hurts..." He quickened his pace, trying to keep her as still as possible. By the time he reached the nurses' wing, she had passed out from the pain. At least, he hoped it was just the pain.

He laid her on the closest bed, kissed her forehead, and whispered into her ear, "Please forgive me...I knew this would kill you, but it will save our son. Like I once said, If I cannot have you, nobody will. I love you, Cellie. Farewell." He kissed her forehead once more before leaving her to the nurses. Leaving the medical wing, one of the frost giants told Loki,"You are weak." "At least I have a heart," he replied. As he turned his path towards Odin's bedchambers, Loki let a single tear run down his face. "Now, to business."

The nurses all quickly gathered around the woman to assess the situation. The only thing they could figure out, was that the baby was coming, even though it was too soon. It would be difficult now, for Cellie had gone unconscious. "The king said she was throwing up blood," said a younger nurse. "I heard Lady Frigga saw her on the ground earlier. Dizzy, and sick." The oldest woman there, Jana, the one nurse that helped Cellie her entire pregnancy knew almost exactly what had happened. "Poison," was all she said. The others gasped in shock, and looked to their elder. "Are you sure?" She slightly hesitated before continuing, not knowing if she should speak of such things. "The king has threatened her life many times. I knew he would do it. I just had no clue he would be so cruel to take the life of his own child as well." The nurses all looked downward in sadness. "Well, what are we to do then?"

They tied her arms and legs to a bed in the back. One nurse held her head tight in her hands. Jana stood by the side of the bed, a sharp blade in her hand. "I have only ever done this twice. She must remain perfectly still. It is our only chance of saving this child." All the women looked nervous as she placed the tip of the blade against the pale skin. She breathed sharply inward as she quickly, but steadily sliced through Cellie's delicate belly. "How is she," she asked while concentrating on her current task. "She's not moving, but her heart is slowing down. We are losing her, hurry." Tossing the blade to the side, Jana dug her hands inside the wide gash, feeling around for the child.

Darkness. Darkness. Everywhere she looked, was just darkness. Cellie slowly stumbled forward. She knew not where she was headed, but she hoped for a light to show itself along her current path. Reaching her hands out, she felt no walls. Nothing. Her feet dragged along a cold texture-less floor. "Cellie!" She turned towards the call of her name, but the sound bounced off the walls like an eternal echo. "Cellie!" The voice called again. She started running in the direction she thought it was coming from. Suddenly, a jolt of pain ran up her left side causing her to double over rather quickly.

**Author's Note:**** Only one more left! Please don't kill me! **


	16. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Chapter 15:**** Epilogue**

She remembered having this dream. But this time, it was different. Strange. Trying to be brave, she continued throughout the darkness. "Cellie!" It was Thor's voice. He was calling out to her, and she smiled. Suddenly, a bright light showed itself to her. It was beautiful, and the closer she walked towards it, the less pain she felt. Knowing this was death, she stopped. She did not know what she was waiting for, but when she heard it, her child crying, she allowed herself to continue. Taking her last step, she breathed out, "I love you, Nari."

"No! No, no, no..." cried Thor. "Cellie, do not leave me please..." "I am sorry, my prince," Jana spoke softly as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I just lost my brother, and the woman I love, in less than ten minutes..." Holding her now limp hand in his, he placed his head on her bed and cried. After an hour had passed, Thor realized he had not heard the baby cry. He lifted his head and looked to the bundle placed on the bed in Cellie's other arm. "Why is it not crying," he asked. "This child did not live past birth. As soon as she cried, she died, as well as her mother." He could not hold back the tears. On Midgard, he realized his mistakes. If only he knew how terribly his own brother had treated her. After Sif told him everything that had happened, he was almost glad Loki fell from the Bifrost, into nothingness...almost.

Once more, the skies of Asgard wept with the people. After the memorial for the former king, a beautiful service was held for Celestrial, and the child. Thor stood outside, in front of the newly turned dirt. In his hand, he held her favorite flowers, Asgardian golds. Falling to his knees, he placed the flowers on the ground, as he read her memorial plaque. "Here lies the beautiful Lady Celestrial, and her unnamed child. Beloved daughter, sister, and mother."

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Odin's face. Thor stood and tightly embraced his father. "I only wish for her forgiveness...for leaving her...to him..." "Do not fret son. There is still hope. It shall remain a secret for a while, but in due time, you will see what I mean. Happiness is out there. Find it. She wants you to be happy." "If you say so father." He looked out towards the horizon, and silently wished to be with her again, in some way. As for Loki, if he was still alive, he would get what he deserved.

* * *

Jane Foster was rushing around her kitchen down on Midgard. It was two o'clock in the morning, and she had to find this certain object. Finally finding it on the ground, she washed it out, filled it with water, some powdered mixture, and shook it well. She sleepily walked back towards her bedroom, wearing only a tank top and short shorts. "Damn it," she muttered as she stumbled over things in the dark. "Sorry, didn't mean to swear." She made it to her destination, bent down, and picked up the reason she was awake this late at night. "Ssh, Nari, here you go."

**Author's Note:**** Wow! What a journey! Thank you to everybody who Faved and Reviewed! This story as a whole was amazing to write, and if you have any ideas, please let me know. I just hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Again, Thank you!**

**(So, who's up for a sequel?)**


End file.
